


Sapphire Eyes

by RosenBear



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosenBear/pseuds/RosenBear
Summary: Gladio is a biker to stubborn to listen to anyone but his Little sister Iris and even then its a stretch. Noctis the new leader of his father's biker group, the Glaives, after his death tries keeping order and wining back their stolen territory from the Niffs. Ignis a former Niff only known by Noct and Gladio tries helping to keep it all together. Then there's Prom just trying to fit in to their world and take pictures of it all.Prompto is a wild child at heart but without his helmet shrinks down to his normal nervous self yet he yearns to take pictures of real action, up close and personal and what better way then joining the racing scene at Hammerhead. He packs up and leaves home with his trusty camera, the clothes on his back and a stolen motorcycle from his father's biker gang. Once he makes it to the scene he didn't expect to run into drama and a wall of muscle.





	1. New Place

**Author's Note:**

> Lol ok I suck at writing Summaries but I'll get better. Pretty much this is a biker au with a heated turf war going on and I wasnt sure if I should make it into a A/B/O thing or not but I'll see how it goes. I have no beta
> 
> Prompto my sweet summer child willingly joins the chaos. Nifleheim and Insomnia are small towns run by these groups. The Glaives and the Magitek.

Bright blue eyes gazed around the area surrounding him. The air was warmer, the sun was glaring down and the dust and rocks picked up from the road was hurting his bare arms but all that didn't compare to how he felt when he saw the garage waiting for him up ahead. The helmet he sported, he knows, would've been not so smart to be wearing around these parts but he made sure to fix all that with his own special touches before he dared drive down this road. With a quick pit stop and some spray paint he made sure to cover up the Niff insignia on his helmet with a chocobo decal he made all on his own. Just thinking about it out a smirk on his face. Didnt even waste time to throw in a little photo shoot for his bike and helmet alomg the expansive landscape. The only thing missing now was that he still just couldn't for the life of him figure out a good name for himself. Its not like anyone knew who he was or where he came from but it didnt hurt being safe and he rather not get found out so quickly by his father. Oh man just thinking about how the old man would run him into the nearest pile of scrap after seeing what he did to the helmet and not to mention the stealing the bike...and just leaving without a notice.... The thought made his mind drift and so did his bike almost losing his balance before a gruff yell from behind him shook him from thought. 

The other was larger and seemed to wear the color black like it was made for sculpting his body alone. He could stare for hours at that body and the way the brunette looked perched on his bike made the blue eyed boy swoon for more than one reason. 'Man he'd look so good in a picture.....when did he come up behind me....' He thought quickly before shaking out of fanboy mode and back into his stoic demeanor. The other road companion sped up to be beside him before shouting out, "...A chocobo?!" He scoffed, "really!? Watch the fucking road you tourist!" He shouted over the him of their engines before speeding away and turning into Hammerhead. With a swift stop he let his bike glide to a stop, kicked out the stand and headed inside the garage to disappear with a cap over his head. It was shocking and he didn't get to say anything to report which nagged him to help and back but he decided to deal with it later, get some grub and head to the nearest motel after filing his baby up. It wasnt to bad, he did make it here alone after all. 

\---------------

The brunette kicked the stand out from his bike and huffed annoyed as he walked into the garage. He hated wearing the cap but it was apart if the job and honestly he was glad he still had it to support himself and Iris ever since the Niffs decided they wanted to take over. Rushing thoughts were put to a half by a tap on his shoulder and a loud shout for his attention. "Earth to Gladio?!" A southern drawl pierced his ears. "You know Paw paw doesnt like late arrivers." A sigh left Gladio's lips before rolling his eyes slightly. "...Cindy..I had to drop Iris off with Iggy. Then some idiot almost lost his grip on his own bike and I woulsve rammed right into him." It almost made him want to turn around and leave out the garage and find the little dipshit and give him harsh advice about bikes. Most of that advice being ways he could kill himself brutally to keep him from ever riding again. The thought almost brought a smile to his face before disappearing when he heard Cindy again. "Y'all better not be thinkin about doing anything stupid. Gotta be careful nowadays since Regis...." She started lowly. "Well ya know what's going on. How's the gang going with all this." To be honest Gladio rather not talmao about it so openly. Truth be told not many knew yet about the takeover that happened and why the Niffs were keeping it secret he didn't know quite yet but he figured they gotta say something sooner or later. He cleared his throat with a sound of digust at the thought of them before piping up again, "It is what it is for now. Princess miles, Iggy consoles amd tries keeping the shit storm together. Not many of the group is trusting that Noct can take over and it's only gonna fuel the Niffs more. Point blank we might as well be fucked." He shrugged and decided enough talking. He had work to do and frankly he needed the money for Iris. Maybe he could survive on cup noodles but Iris was a young child and needed nourishment. Its haes being fully in charge with her but he doesn't need to repeat hes gonna fuck it up for the fifth time since this morning. Seeing Gladio get to work was a sign to Cindy it was time he wanted to be alone per usual to get things done. She had things to set up for tonight and only hoped shed see the boys there tonight. 

The work was easy enough Gladio helped with lifting the heavy things, well everything and fixing up bikes while Cindy dealt with the card and trucks. Paw paw handled whatever else was left and whatever that was he said he didnt have to explain to children. Gladio knew that meant fuck off and never questioned him about it again and frankly didnt care to. By the end of his shift he fixed up most the bikes in for repairs while also helping Cindy set up for a nighttime drive in. To somehow help ease all the tension surrounding everyone mostly that being the Glaives. It was something they did a lot since they were kids and Gladio didnt mind the thought of taking Iris and just relaxing. He was sure shed be happy to have some time to hang with Talcott as well and actual be a kid for a little while instead of cooped up in their small trailer. "I'll better sure see you and little miss come by tonight ya hear." Cindy came waltzing over patting Gladio again but this time he felt the concern but shrugged her hand off. "Dont worry even if I don't want to I'm sure Iris will drag me out here regardless....but as for everyone else...don't worry about it they'll be here." He said with his gruff voice before tossing that cap to a table and heading for old Cid to grab his gil. "I'll kick Nocts ass to get out dont worry about it." He parted with that about to find Cid but saw him heading towards them instead. "Leaving already?" Old voice making its way from his scratchy throat. "Tell that boy to stop dragging hos feet and get them Niffs out my sight." Gladio was about to respond before being shut down as his him was tossed at him. There was a bit of force this time to it and it wasnt missed by the brunette. "As his second I expect that shouldn't be to hard." Cindy just shook her head and waved Gladio off before heading fully inside to shut the rest of the garage down. It was going to be a long night, he could feel it.

By the time he returned home it was pretty much dark outside except for the slither of light still holding out on the horizon. Just as he expect he found Noct with Iris on his lap watching said sunset outside on the wooden shack porch. It was something they roughed up quickly amd gathered together within the wilds to keep themselves safe now that their original base was taken and over run. Iris was chatting off poor Nocts ears about how Moogles use to exist and all these random facts she seemed were important to remember as their leader. Though like his saving grace Gladio talk figure appeared in her peripheral vision making her bolt off of Noct and straight into her brothers legs gripping them right. "Hey there. You been good for Iggy and Noct right?" He crouched down and asked her. Her nod was more enthusiastic then he thought it should be but she just continued and smiled big. "Of course daddy! You took longer to get back this time though..." She said trailing off from worry. They didn't really have to always worry but Regis kept their town safe from daemons and they never really worried to much about it until foul play. Noct he figured needed more time before he took on that responsibility but Gladio will throttle him if he doesn't decide soon if he wants this or not. Iris came first for him and since their dad died along side Nocts, he had to assume the roll as Iris parent. She's all he's got amd vice versa. "Yea I'm sorry I just needed the gil...did you guys eat yet?" He asked her but mostly asking the blacked haired boy making his way over ashe answered. "Iggy saved some for you don't worry she just finished before you got here." He sighed obviously tired. Gladio had picked up Iris holding her close listening to Noct speak up once again. "So....Cindy is throwing that movie night still huh? Even after all thats going on....*sigh* I figure...we all should go. Relieve stress all that..." He finished before turning to trudge back into the shack. Ignis was inside awaiting for them as he listened in to be sure no fight broke out this time. Relief left him though as just a grunt left Gladio as he followed him inside. 

\-------

Prompto laid flat on his motel bed and sighed in relief. He made it finally and safely and just...he was glad he was finally out here. His dad would be angry and he knew that was certain from the rapid message and constant calls to his phone but he ignored them in favor of preparing his camera for night time shots. He over heard while eating and distsntly while filling up his bike about something going on tonight. Whatever it was he wanted part of it and as a newbie to this environment wanted nothing more them to dive in. His yellow hair was laid flat down against his head due to helmet hair. He gave ome quick look to his phone to check the time and decided now would be the time to go before the daemons get to rowdy. Pulling on his sleeveless red shirt and his black skinny jeans, he headed for the door not forgetting his new camera. Though he did debate whether bringing his bike and helmet since he would be sticking out like a sore thumb but luckily that side of him, the side that lives for these moments of fear and excitement made him take the chance. 

The yellowed haired wandered down to the brightness of the garage lit up from a large screen over the garage door. The daemons were smll amd puny and it wasn't hard to take them down and make it here unharmed. Everyone was there from what he assumed as everyone but what really caught his eye was the glow of the screen into the cards filling in the empty space to watch some classic movie. Compelled by the beauty he brought his camera to his face and snapped a few shots that truthfully he felt didnt capture the beauty of what he was seeing. Without his helmet he did draw a few glances to his blonde locks and blue eyes but he didmt mind them at all as long as they didn't figure out who he was. Prompto sighed and got closer to the screen ready to sit and enjoy whatever film they were going to play but laugh broke his search as he turned to see them drive in this most beautiful care hes seen. The four sitting inside and what he assumed was a fifth sitting in the bigger one's arms. As if being drenched in cold water the brunette he finally remembered made himself more distinct as they parked near the light and he couldn't help but feel that buckle in his knees again. His face was probably as red as a tomato but he didnt have time to cover his face or calm himself before he was approached. Gladio voice was much different then what he remembered from earlier today and Prom couldn't help but describe it as sultry. "I haven't seen you round here before?" He smiled and oh god Prom knew he was showing vulnerability. ".. Eh....well I just heard from the grapevine...."Prom said trying to regain his composure. He hated how when he had the helmet on he was a different Prompto but now without he was so open and back to his shy demeanor. Gladio smirked and turned back around after licking lips slightly. "I see...well..." He said before Iris cut him off and ran towards him. "-faster! Come oooon." Iris whines. She grabbed his hand and tugged hard making him turn towards her. "Hm looks like I gotta go...see you around?" Gladio said with a slight quirk of his brow. All Prom could do was nod and watch as his back retreated. Those blue eyes to Gladio were like something he's seen but he didn't find the reasons and now that the blond thinks about it he could see the taller man staring into his eyes. This was beginning to be a long night.


	2. Trouble brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets roped into a job, Gladio is a good dad...maybe lol and Noct is ready to take the wheel! Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer then the forst and I'll try and aim for this length most the time. A lot of story elements in this one and I just hope everyone likes it! I wanna possibly do art for it that I'll post on the chapter of certain scenes maybe tho!! Also Iris is badly influenced but I'm not sorry! Lol

Prompto watched as the other left and joined the group that just began to grow bigger and louder with each moment. Each of their bikes roared matching the thundering hums of the car engines that joined them. It reminded him slightly of home except everyone was colder and meaner to one another, just not so friendly as what he's seeing before him. It was almost too hard to look away from them, wanting to join, until a few noticed him peeping, gaining back the attention of the big guy. It wasn't surprising he didn't remember his face knowing he had on his helmet the whole time. Only part of his face remotely visible was his blue eyes which anyone other then him could've had but still. It only pestered Prompto to want to question him if he knew he was the one that almost caused his accident...or maybe..yeah no just not good. Prom shook his thoughts away, most likely not going to be the last time he does that tonight and spots the garage owner. Hesitantly tapping her unsure if she was touchy about random strangers just tapping her and he rather not touch her if she happened to be one of the bikers or partnered to one. “Ah...um hi..Prompto.” He said staring a bit to hard. She was really something to look at and the way she wore her outfit she knew it. “Oh hey there. I reckon I never seen you round these parts before. What can I do you for?” She said before piping up again,”Oh ‘scuse me! The names Cindy. I run this here garage with my paw paw.” Prompto smiled like an idiot at her accent and just overall look. This area was everything he expected. “Oh..yea. Well you know I was just wondering if I could uh..ask about the garage well really the dirt track you got back there for um..” He gestured down to his camera and she quirked a brow but the way she eased a bit made him relax. “Ah I see. You want some shots. You work for some magazine?” She questioned. He honestly wished he did but right now all that called for him was riding freely and snapping shots he wanted to take...but maybe he could use this, maybe. “Actually I-” Prom started but was cut off by who he assumed was paw paw. “Who's this?” He said very gruff and slowly made his way over. “Ain't seen you round here.” Prompto was about to introduce himself until. “This here's Prompto. He's gonna shoot pictures for a magazine of our little town. Ain't that something. Maybe even get more business down here.” What? Cindy stated everything out as if it was fact and Prompto felt his face grow hot. What..what..since when did he work for a magazine. He never even answered. “I uh..you see-” The blonde boy started again but, “oh yea? Magazine well. Get to shooting. Make sure you get my good side or you're fired.” He said waiting for a picture to be taken which Prom just complies still stuck on the growing situation. ‘Why is this happening…’ he thought. “You can't fire him. You ain't even hire him.” She turned back to Prom and reached in her breast for some gil she had stashed away and Prom felt like he was going to pass out. Was everyone here attractive and quick to say what they wanted like this? “Here take that for now as start pay? We gotta set up the movie now before everyone gets all antsy and the like. Good luck!” She said before she and her paw paw just disappeared to fiddle with some projector. “..I..what…..?” He managed to spit out obviously to late. It didn't even matter what he said that fat pouch of gil sitting in his hand told him just do it. They don't know. Its okay your shots are definitely magazine worthy and yea sure some publisher will take them and he could write an article about this place. Yea….why not...hmm. If he could punch himself he would because honesty a simple let down of what they were stating could've easily put an end to this fabrication they had rolling. Now He had some job and was on the spot hired to make this place look good for some unknown company. Prom ran his free hand through his styled locks and calmed himself. With his helmet on he had no issues Like this it was just him and the road and quick shots but right now he guessed he had a job to do and got to it. ‘Maybe I should start with some scenic shots.’ He thought as he walked around snapping away.

\--------  
Noct sighed watching Gladio let Iris out the car while he headed over to some mysterious blonde wondering about as he rubbed his belly always eager to stuff his gut with what Iggy made for the gang. He and Monica made sure they were all well fed and looked after. It was almost like Ignis should be the leader and he knew people thought that very thing even if they wanted to keep it a secret...well some of them did others were vocal. Once they pulled into Hammerhead he sighed and looked around not ready to mingle after basically shunning everyone else away except Specs and Gladio. He just didn't have the energy and rather just slept with Ignis at his side. “Don't even think about sleeping. You should think about taking this time to regain your glaives trust. I'm sure you're aware of their lack in faith you can run this.” The smooth accent was pleasant but at this moment, scolding him he rather not hear it from Iggy. Noct’s lack of answering him only made him continue. “Noct. You know I believe you can do this but acting like a child for to long isn't going to look good not only for you but for our credibility to maintain Insomnia again. Im sure Regis would-” the light brunette stopped talking when a look from blues eyes became slightly icy. “My apologies. You know where to find me when you made your decision.” Ignis stated before lifting up from the driver's seat. He was going to head over to Takka’s place to chat more than likely about recipes and what info he dug up about the Niffs. “What do you mean make my decision?” He questioned. Ignis didn't even look back at him as he closed the door and adjusted his glasses.”If you want to still be apart of this family your father created or call it quit and watch us all drift apart. Really up to you with all our fates. That is unless you give the duty to someone else and leave yourself.” When Ignis wanted to be cold he would be and Noct felt the ice and spoke up to halt the others movement again. “Iggy….” He sighed, “ alright I'll try. You know I hate when you get all cold to me right?” He smirked at him. With a slight smile at the corner of his lips Ignis was delighted at the answer but didn't feel the need to show it in a public manner. “If it gets you to do what I want it shall be done.” Ignis walked over to him before placing a quick peck on the corner of Noct’s lips as a tease. It drained the sleepiness out of Noctis and woke him up in other places than just his head. “Mmm care to show me some more of what you'd do?” Noct started before gags could be heard from behind Iggy. One from a large figure and the other small and followed by a giggle. “Ugh what did I tell you to about that mushy crap in front of Iris! Mostly me.” Gladio yelled over to to them before he got close and watched Iris try and mimic his face of disgust. In all honesty they knew he didn't care what they were together and encouraged it so long as Iggy kept Noct on his toes always instead holding him back and the other couldn't have agreed more about it. Said black haired male rolled his eyes and hopped up from his seat to sit on top of the car slightly tapping at Ignis’ butt. The well kept man jumped a little not expecting the sudden show of affection so openly and glared back at Noct. “Hm sound a little jealous. Getting tired of your little fast fucks you've been having less of lately?” He said challenging Gladio. Ignis slapped Noct’s arm before grabbing Iris to walk her away and into the diner from this conversation he was sure was going to get on the raunchy side. “Try to maintain the innocence of the children around you at least.” He said before walking away and Gladio smirked ready to accept the challenge but gave Ignis a thankful nod to take Iris away. Iris looked up to Iggy as they walked away and had a questioning look, “Okay okay I hear daddy say that all the time! What does it even mean?! What's fu-” “How about we forget that and get moogle shaped waffles? ” Ignis cut her off and rubbed his temple. They both need to be strongly scolded it seemed. 

Gladio leaned up against the car and watched Cindy and Cid fiddling with the projector and putting on some cheap horror flick. “So Iggy scold you yet about getting things together?” He prodded. Even if he didn't want to talk about it he was going to have to with him. “I get it my dad's gone too yah know everything that is except Iris.” He said. Noct rubbed his face and did what he mentally promised Iggy. “Yea he did...I'll do better just don't force me…” he let out actually feeling lighter. Gladio knew he never wanted this at least not yet but there's nothing to do about it now. “You know Gladio. You're not so bad at playing dad for her. Thought you'd fuck up and poison her by now with how bad you cook.” He poked. “Trust me she only eats what I get Iggy or Monica to cook up thank goodness.” He chuckled flicking his eyes around to spot the blonde from earlier. He was attractive and he didn't mind a different partner to warm him up each night and right now he was on his target list. It didn't take Noct to long to follow his gaze and find the blonde giving him a once over. “Yea thank goodness..she'd probably die from to much salt with all those cup noodles but forget that...well well well what do we have here Hm?” He said smirking and redirecting the conversation from its slight serious tone. “Some more extra baggage to warm up your bed a couple nights big guy?” Gladio shrugged and kept watching him snap shots before peeking at the rest of the group rough housing and already drinking wildly. Crowe hanging all over Nyx and the other trying to keep his hands off her as much as his drunk mind could to not anger his girlfriend Luna. But from the look it seemed she had other thoughts on her mind about the situation. “Eh maybe though he's kinda jumpy but to be honest there was someone I was considering from earlier. Pissed me off with how reckless he was on the road but he was a bit defiant. He had some gorgeous sapphire eyes...like sylleblossoms.” Thinking about it he didn't even take notice if said person was just a traveler and they were already long gone or not. Though the camera kid and him shared the same eyes there was something in the bikers that sent heat pooling down. “Pfft what? Wow you're kidding right? Easy there with the mush..” Noctis chuckled before a glint of mischief glossed over his eyes. “....wanna have a foursome again?” The taller man rolled his head to the side to look at his boss and shook his head. When was the last time they even did that. It had to been like months ago with that fling he thought would last before they up and ditched with half of his savings. “If I find out what the biker guys name is why not. Was hot wasn't it. Watching Iggy make out with someone else in front of you.” Gladio thought back on that moment. They were pretty drunk and Jared ready to wake them up for the day wasn't to please with what he found. Poor old guy he chuckled to himself. His favorite part had to have been watching Noct and his ex sixty-nining each other while he and Iggy pounded into them like they were in some kind of a rut. If he was honest with himself he wouldn't mind something like that again. Just leave Iris with Jared and Talcott for the night as some kind of play date. The movies loud noise finally started picking up in his ears and so did the distant rumbles. Rumbles they shouldn't even be hearing from the darkness where daemons were roaming. “The hell is that noise?” Noct started hopping out the car and walking towards the edge of the station. Seems they weren't the only ones that noticed the noise and soon enough the gang were surrounding Noct not sure what that noise was bit was ready to protect him even If they had their issues. In the distance there was a fast approaching light that soon became clearer and distinct as the Niffs came up. “Eh great the fucking Magiteks are here….” Crowe spat and reached for her weapon. Noct raised his hand halting his group from any discourse at the moment. “Don't start anything...we got no idea why they decided to come here all of a sudden from town.” Noctis said trying to have as much authority to his voice as he could. Cor came over to his other side as Gladio was perched on his right as he should be. “Whatever they are here for it ain't gonna end pretty. Gladio you should send Iris home with Jared and Talcott.” He said with a definite no bullshit in his voice almost reminding him of his dad when things were edging to serious. Noct calmed his body posture if he was tense so was his gang his father told him. He needed to remain cool headed or else things will hit the fan to quickly. 

Gladio made it into the diner where Iggy already on top of things as usual was packing Iris’ waffles away into a container to carry her out the back with Jared and Talcott right at his heel. “I'm already aware of the situation. I overheard from the doorway.” Ignis said shooing Iris away gently into Jareds care so the spectacles man could drive them away to their haven but she was reluctant to comply at least not before she said bye to Gladio. Said man crouched down swiftly and placed a kiss on her head as he usually did before leaving her. “Hey don't pull that face with me. I'll kick their asses if anything gets to crazy.” He smiled at her as she gave an encouraging nod and punch to Gladio palm as her contribution to the fight. He tried whispering but the deepness of his voice betrayed him as he heard Ignis clear his throat disapproving as he felt the other give him a slight kick for the language. Jared wasn't to pleased either but he was thankful Talcott was still to young to clearly speak at least. Footsteps took them out of their little moment as Prompto, wide eyes backed up into the diner. He was more then shocked to see who was there and inwardly cursed about it before trying to find a good place to hide this all out. “Ah the photographer. No place for you here at the moment.” Ignis stated. He saw the young man snapping shots earlier very flustered about taking one's with the gang in them. Cindy didn't make a secret anyway when she came over to the group to inform them of the publicity the garage could get. It wouldn't do to have someone in the public eye as he assumed from what Cindy said in this mess and decided it best he tagged along with Jared and himself. “You have no part in this chaos. Jared wouldn't mind taking you into his home. For now at least. Let's be off.” The blonde didnt even know what to say but anywhere was better then here and right now from the way everyone tensed up out there his kind weren't welcome around here. A quick glance was shared between Gladio and the blonde the five of them disappeared out the back with Takka going to place himself below his counter to watch the possible fight. “Turn the lights off in here and keep a low light going for yourself. They might try and harm more of you this time.” Gladio stated before heading and cracking his knuckles. 

By the time he reached outside he could hear the engines stop and that shit talking start up again. Luna looked fairly pissed but of course seeing her brother alongside those jerks wasn't the best image. She didn't understand why he didn't leave alongside her, she knew he didn't like it with them and whatever they had over his head it kept him there like their dog. “Well well, a party and no invite? How rude. Here I thought we were friends?” Ardyn started as he walked up face to face with Noct. He pulled off his hat and gestured to the rest of their gang. “I never expected you to be so rude...not like daddy dearest at all it seems.” Noct could feel it the energy he wanted to pour out and destroy this guy where he stood. But the feel of sturdy aura coming off Cor and the returning calmness of Gladio returning to his side kept it in. “Sorry you just weren't invited. Don't think betraying dogs deserve such treatment don't you think?” Noct sneered up at him. He had to be cool and calculated about this and so far from Gladio smirked and the features of chuckles and nods he couldn't see behind him from the rest encouraged him on. Ardyn only chuckled back and shook his head as he walked around a small area of where they stood. “My what a mouth you grew. Here I thought from what my people say you are a mopey child not worth the time. Well I'm impressed with the display.” He retorted. “Though….that mouth of yours won't stop the fact we own tour town now and everything with it.” He snapped his fingers for a few of his members to go in to the open shops and stalls to take whatever gil they wanted. Anything in open was forced open. “Now as we collect your dues how about that nice valuable ring in sure daddy passed on to you. I didn't find it on his corpse I'm disappointed.” Ardyn smirked “That belongs to me by right you know Family matters and all?” Noct glared him down ready to lunge but instead places said ring on his finger in defiance. “You deserve a good punch to the mouth and nore. This area was taken but it won't be for long. I accept my position. So you're trespassing on our turf.” The black haired boss of theirs reached behind him and felt his gun in its holster alongside his dagger his father passed down to him. “is that a threat dear Noct?” Ardyn in a suave manner asked as his men returned with the hard earned gil. “A threat and more.” He growled. This only made the purplish haired man laugh with a snap of his fingers the fight began. “So be it dear boy.”

\------  
Prompto sat upfront with Ignis while Jared calmed Talcott down for a nap and tried with Iris but she was to awake thinking about Gladio and if her punch worked. She knew it did he told her so. He had no idea his dad had people here and starting turf wars at that. This is why his mother always kept him out of all the gang mess and it never bothered his father anyway always putting his cards for the gang to last with Ravus and Ardyn as its successors. He was even surprised seeing Luna there and honestly it made his stomach drop noticing her. It's been so long and he's changed since then. Once overweight and wearing glasses turned into a small toned figured scared with stretch marks of what once was. The lights were comforting in this dark night but the incoming glow of their self made haven hidden away made him even calmer. Noises from behind in the truck took him away from his racing thoughts. “You...looks…..butt” He slightly heard from behind. “What? Huh?” He said turning a bit to see Iris poking her head between the front seats. “Iris please-” Ignis started before being cut off. “I saaaaid….your.hair.looks.like.a CHOCOBOS BUTT.” She said smiling with a shit eating grin that Ignis knew was matching Gladio’s. Prompto was mortified. Ignis let out a deep sigh and Jared pulled her back into her seat. “My hair does NOT look like a chocobos butt!!” he spat out embarrassed. 

By the time they made it to the haven Jared brought the little one's inside Gladio trailer to rest up and let Iris finish her waffles. Ignis wanted to pry into this Prompto further but his mind was more so on Noct and how things were progressing. “I don't really know you but so far you seem trustworthy enough. Come with me now will you.” His tone shifted to one of a deathly cold type saved for threatening. He was in the middle of a bikers hangout...their home base. Anything wrong could end him here and there and he wasn't risking anything. So he swiftly followed behind the other and made sure to keep up. They came up to the firepit unlit with chair surrounding it all over with discarded beer cans and bottles littering the area. “Sit. Don't move. Stay quiet.” Ignis said sternly to prompto making him aot down and not question anything. What was he going to do now He wondered. The night wasn't even over.


	3. Time to get things started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom gets into more mess, Noct finally steps up, Gladio is raising a little loveable brat and Ignis is the best lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost got a bit carried away with the scene in the end but I shortened it lol enjoy! I'm planning other fics but hopefully they come out good! Please comment and critic and such thank you for the kudos as well its very nice!

Noct wasn't sure who was the first to draw but in the moment the click of triggers were set loose. Magic darted and zig zagged above and between them as chaos ensued. Screams on either side from everyone everywhere around him. It began pounding his eardrums as he quickly dropped to the ground for cover. Left side Crowe was growls and rush punching and shooting with Nyx beside her as he watched her back. Libertus using his body weight to brutally bust through as he watched Ravus head for him. The rest of them All being lost within the chaos but they were off. Not focused. All this in a split second with more to follow. Cor made quick to block the oncoming assault by Ravus. Leaving Gladio to push down the slow acting Noct, holding a hand over his head as they crashed down to the ground away from shots. If anyone was to die last it had to be him but that didn't ease his fear of it. It made him feel inadequate to his family when they needed him most to take charge and all the while he’s already being pushed to the back of the fight.

The Regalia was being filled with bullet holes and scorched markings causing the stench of burned metal and leather seeping into his nose. He pushed at Gladio to go back into the fight while reaching for his gun shooting as he looked above the car. Light bounced of blonde hair belonging to Luna not to far ducking as each bullet hit, determinately patching and healing as many that dropped near her. She was panicking, the twitch in her hands and her eyes that darted back towards the niffs beyond the car didn't go unnoticed. Her brother was and still is a jackass but he will always be her brother and if she lost him that was all she had gone. That thought only made him think of Iris and how she'd feel if Gladio too was gone. If Ignis lost him how would he...why even stay here anymore. Now just wasn't the time, everyone will be able to reaffirm what they mean to each other after this is dealt with. Noctis reached carefully inside the car for more bullets hidden throughout the many pockets and nooks.

The sound of the bullets brought him back to when he was first taught to hold it, to always aim steady with both eyes open as he took out as many niffs as he could from his point of view. Falling back to his crouch he made for Luna and placed a reassuring hand on her own. “Luna look at me. Ravus is fine…(he hoped only for her sake) we need you to focus on healing. So we can get out of here in once piece.” It only took her a quick moment to pull her stone focused face into a quick nod as she pulled close the next person she could reach. The jet black or Crowes hair in her pale hand painted blood a long her fingers. A head wound wasn't good and if she's hurt he hopes that didnt mean the same for Nyx. The fear started to creep up still there from the same thought going through Nocts mind but she held it concealed until she could unleash it into her brother and find comfort in Nyx. As the leader he was more then willing to let her have that.

First thing first was catching back up to Gladio and Cor, their grunts and scream of anger and frustration were loud. It was easy to miss but he felt the small bubble of laughter at the sight of Cid and Cindy atop the garage. The old man,surprisingly, held in his arms junk parts, spare scraps just anything all while he praised Cindy as she grabbed them and chucked each one. Curses and rage of her precious asphalt being tarnished. The sense of tension grew through all when things seemed to turn with how well he could see his group working together even wounded. Gladio was on the ground clutching his face in agony. Black hair zipped through the crowd dropping to his knees to lift the hulking figure up. Libertus took that yell of pain into thought and rushed over to block Ravus alongside Cor while Luche tried his best to keep up the work he left behind but they were tiring out and the silver haired man seemed to have just stopped pulling back to Ardyn's side as he scanned the area. Noctis removed his friends large hand to see his face was sliced across his forehead and over the eye. “What a mess seems you've been out of practice.” Ardyn's voice was the last thing he wanted to hear. Was he just sitting back this whole time they fought and tried to hold their own like some game. The more they fought it seemed more enemies appeared and he knew that they couldn't keep it up. The blade in Ardyn's hand is wet with more than likely the blood of his companion biting through the sting of the fresh cuts. “Dear Noct...we've already knocked down most your gang….well whatever of it was left anyway. I think i've proved my point more then clearly and the show was marvelous. You don't have what it takes to keep everything running.” He finished tapping Ravus’ shoulder to get a move on. They weren't there to really fight, it was a test to see how bad they've gotten since he took over and to break him down more. More than he wanted to admit the facts were laid cross the ground. A mix of his along with the metal arms and pieces of a few of Ardyn's metal followers. “Defeat tastes sour doesn't it? What a mess you've made of this group.” He sighed kicking the metal head closest to him as he turned around to leave.

Ravus didn't make a move yet watching the car he knew his sister was behind but ultimately he turned to leave. Now that part of Ardyn's men were gone there were useless bikes left strewn around he was sure Cindy will gladly use as scrap. Not that it mattered to the purple haired man. In his car sat the gil and items he made the metal minions steal and that was all he wanted. “See the gil and such as a...tax for staying in the territory....and for payment to get more of these metal beauties made.” Noctis couldn't take it at all he failed and it bubbled in him. They fought well but played into his fight. Tightly his fist grabbed the hilt of his dagger ready to lunge but Gladios tight grip held him in place as he gave him a stern look that told him next time.

 

\---------

 

It was like distant cannon fire all at once he could hear the pops and flashes of the fight ensuing not to far away from their secret haven. Ignis let out a shaky sigh and had faith that Gladio will take care of Noct and the other did the same for Iris’ sake. Through the light of the fire he could make out the slim form of the outsider shaking and not daring to look towards the way of the commotion. “...seems things turned sour quicker than expected.” Ignis piped up almost startling Prompto. “Ah….yes...it's all...yea.” Prom stammered. This was to much all this was happening so far from his home and he had no clue about any of it. It wasn't shocking they decided he wasn't ever going to be fit for the job but this is just crazy. What if they saw him creep into the diner, follow him here and get these people hurt even farther then he assumed they were already out there. How long had this been happening to this town. Ravus was there and Ardyn whom he assumed were on duties for his father but never would he imagine they came down to insomnia to the place he wanted to go to escape them and live freely. Ignis took note of every inch of him prickling with worry and question he didn't know but was ready to peel it out of the smaller man, with drastic measure I'd need be but right now the commotion at Hammerhead took priority.

“What's happening over there?! I thought it was drive in night?” Monica came out rushing from where Ignis assumed she was making dinner for everyone. She was the gangs mother of sorts and she showed it. “Don't worry about it i'm sure Noct and the others can handle it. Ardyn showed up…” he sighed “No doubt to again force us to submit and join under or disband completely.” Iggy could've whispered but he wanted to pry a reaction out of the blonde. It wasn't hard to read him in this state. Hands clenched tightly into his shirt turning white and eyes wide as discs shocked to know they've been coming here often more than likely ordered by Bisithia he figured. “...I see. He won't quit like we thought….who is that?” Monica's gaze landed on Prompto's figure making him shudder. More of them he thought. There can't be that many in this small area. “Don't worry about him. We'll fill in the details upon the groups return. Much is to be discussed it seems.” Ignis adjusts his glasses as he walked closer to Prom, “this is all frustrating as is and he makes things more complex….if you are working for a magazine or worse truly a Niff spy under guise I will personally take my time getting answers I need.” That was it he couldn't do this...he needed to return to his motel room and...find someplace to hide. Distant sounds began to dull followed by the sun's light easing it's way at the horizon to lighten the sky slowly. That long they've been awake through this ruined night. Iggy took this opportunity to grab the toned arm of Prom and pushed him into this shed before locking it all while snapping the camera band around his neck swiftly. The sudden pull pained his neck but he reached regardless for his precious camera. “WAIT! Give that back to me!!” He banged on the door. ” Please don't break it! It's my only camera! Please! I...I dont know whats going on…” Prom trailed off and dropped to the floor. Ignis had little to no pleasure in busting the camera but he needed to be sure this kid wasn't a spy.

 

\----

 

Iris inside heard everything go quiet unlike Talcott he couldn't sleep at all. She couldn't stop thinking her dad wasn't going to walk through that door. Jared was leaning in an armchair resting as she and Talcott laid on the master bed but she decided enough waiting. By the time she reaches the front door of the trailer she heard muffled screams from the shed by the firepit and slowly opened the door to see Iggy fiddling with the camera to look through the shots. The little girl was searching though through the coming dusk of morning stepping out slowly as her heartbeat quickened. Rumbles again like before could be heard finally coming closer and closer yet there was distinct sounds of them coming to a break down.

Crowe was in the back seat being kept awake and constantly healed by Luna while Nyx sat beside her rubbing her back to calm her to keep the magic constant. Noct was in the passenger as Cor drove them back home. Libertus and Gladio, who sported a rolled clothes covering his left eye drive their bikes back to the base. Anyone else to wounded to move in one trip stayed at the garage being patched up by Cindy and the rest of the garage dwellers to be later picked up. Ignis didn't see her but he heard her small steps partnering through the pebbles and dirt towards the road to see Gladio. “..Daddy!!” She screamed out startling herself almost with how horse she sounded from fear and lack of sleep. Gladio turned in parking his bike horribly in the safety of the haven before falling to his knees carefully and capturing Iris in a right embrace. His knees were in pain from being knocked around and the cloth was beginning to soak up most the blood and drooping down from his face making Iris stare at it. “I'm fine Iris don't worry. Your punch worked well.” He comforted and lifted her up in a hold. Iris knew he was lying for her sake things didn't go as well but they survived and that mattered. “Big dummy…” she said softly resting her head on his shoulder finally able to sleep. Noct dragged his feet out the car and looked at Ignis with need of some support but first help to see to Crowe. Spectacles glistened in the coming light as he came over to them going to hug Noctis tight more concerned that he wasn't doing to well. The years they've known each other he could read him but not all to well all the time. He needed Noct to tell him the finer details the other liked to keep hidden when he felt like a burden but right now he could tell there was something but he could wait. A hand reached up between them to push them apart as Noct looked to Ignis’ hands that pressed the camera to his back. “When did you get that?..” He asked him but the struggled grunts and coughs to attention from Luna and Nyx told them to hurry and help with the urgent care of Crowe. “I'll explain in a bit.” Ignis promised before they helped Crowe to her claimed room.

Iris still in Gladios hand moved slightly taking the big guy out of his daze as he watched the others but that camera caught his attention. “Where is that kid?” Gladio asked Ignis as he and Noct helped Nyx lift Crowe. “we shall deal with him after Crowe is dealt with. I find a good questioning and rules should be put in order.” The other answered. It was good enough for now and he was only curious but at the moment he realized Iris was sleep and she needed to be placed down.

 

\-----

 

Anyone able to be present were standing there around the pit in the afternoon sun. Crowe was bandaged and put to rest. Everyone else being treated at Hammerhead was brought back in trips to either rest or join them in this huddle. Noct sighed bringing attention to himself. “Well...we all need to address the obvious so let's get this over with.” He stood up as he twirled around his dad's ring before placing it on. It didn't go unnoticed and some relaxed at the sight he was finally going to take his position seriously. “Finally placing that ring on I see…” Luche spoke up earning a few eye rolls. Libertus kicked his leg but grunted in agreement. “He's right...you are placing that on for real right?” Ignis told him about how not everyone was happy how he held off so long on taking action but he was ready. “Tomorrow we start back on getting our act together and getting back our town. I am going to keep this on and I am going to do what i held back from. I'm sorry.” They all listened on carefully and he could see the tension of worry but they nodded this was at least a first step. “Hm if that's how you feel no apologies needed. Give us action as leader and we will follow.” Cor pipes in actual sense of pride in his voice for the lazy kid finally standing in urging Noct to continue. “We won't let Ardyn trample on us no longer. It's been too long for my and I'm sure all your liking and I know we all miss our real home and beds. As I said tomorrow we get back in shape the way we used to be and train. We need Intel on everything going down in Insomnia, find the best way to get in there and take them down with the upper hand.” Gladio smirked in agreement with Ignis but the later felt it was time to address the person still in the shed. “Well if this is the case Noct I'm sure we can find some use from this one.” Iggy stood up from his chair and headed for the shed. “I've kept him in all morning and since last night when we brought him here.” Prompto was half sleep when the door creaked heavily as it opened. He fell back into the dirt jolting him awake. The blonde was tired, hungry and sore from sitting up for hours and listening to muffled commotion of them hauling everyone back. “I...I don't know anything…..I just came to take pictures and- !” “Stop blabbering outsider. All you need to tell us...reassure us is if your are or aren't spying for Ardyn.” Noct stated walking over to lift Prompto from the dirt to bring him farther in between everyone. Monica looked him over and was noticing his lack of weight from not eating yet and how his eyes darted from the ground to everyone's face. “Spy?! I have nothing to do with them. My camera...he checked it there is nothing sketchy on it I swear!” He said pointing to Ignis and the other has to admit that was truthful.

There were plenty of the group and much to his side amusement Gladio but he brushed it off as work Cindy gave him. Nyx looked over to ignis. “Well is he lying?” He was quiet this whole time but this was to much if they decided to keep him here and keeping him around now anyway could be a liability with their changed attitude of the situation. “Everything checked out with the camera but one thing I'm not sure of is the reaction you got out of seeing Ardyn show up.” Prom wanted to smack himself he didn't expect them to be there where he wanted to run away too. “I...it was just...I was scared of the tense situation. If anything went off I could get hurt and I rather not get the only girl I have on me stolen so..” He trailed off looking down at his feet. His face was more then likely red and he felt numb in his place. It wasn't like they tied him up but it felt like they didn't have to, well assured if he ran either one could knock him down fast. “Listen I just…I want to go back to my motel room….” Prompto stated looking up slowly to face everyone staring into him. Noct sighed and shook his head “Ignis take him where he needs to go. Don't talk or contact anyone or we will know..follow those simple rules and things should go smoothly for you...uh..” He quirked a brow at the blonde to inquire a name. “...oh uh Prompto...my name's Prompto..” Inwardly he wanted to cringe at the thought of giving them his real name but they already seemed to have it memorized but truthfully he hoped none recognized him for who he was here. For some reason that made him feel worse that they could easily go to Luna someone from his childhood and pin him...but if they accepted her why not him too. “..okay Prompto….it won't be safe around here much sooner so whatever you're here for get it done and leave. We have no time babysitting an outsider. Though if you decide to return I may have a proposition open for your services.” Noct looked towards the camera tossing into the blondes hands. With a wave of his hand he finished and dismissed everyone. They still needed a way to repay the poor workers at Hammerhead losing so much gil but he couldn't think of a way to raise money and right now all that he could think of was his bed.

Ignis decided he'd take Prompto home and hopped on his bike with the other behind. He felt the guy he remembered as Gladio staring at him looking him over and shuddered for the whatever time he did that day quickly losing count. That smirk at the way he knew he made him feel killed him inside as he climbed on the bike and got taken away. “Thanks…” Prom said as they got to the motel faster then he realized. “Don't be bothered about it. Hope the magazine comes out well…” Iggy said with quotes around the magazine part. He was staring at him still quite unsure about him. It didn't matter though they had work to do and Prom wanted to forget what just happened. Waving very awkwardly he walked away and inside shaking as he entered his room and dropping to the bed. “Why do I get roped into these things….Will they really just let me leave…Its not like I can return home...” Prom wondered what that proposition could even be but all he knew was he wanted more time with this Gladio and to ride his bike and forget last night.

 

\------

 

Iris stretched as she sat at the tables coloring with Talcott beside her as they waited for their lunch. She watched Ignis come back and head straight for his home after nodding to her with a sweet smile. She was happy everyone seemed to get a bit more lively around here again and relaxed as Gladio dropped a soft hand on her head. “Hey make sure you eat the crust this time alright.” Gladio said trying his best giving her a strict look. They were outside at a simple table shaded by a large boulder. “Fine…” she said grabbing the sandwich and handing Talcott his own. “Daddy...what are you going to do about miss Cindy’s garage? I heard you all...and I wanna help!” Talcott nodded even though he barely understood the situation even less then Iris but her demeanor rubbed off on him.  
“Iris your like seven.”  
“I'm eight and a half and your old so what?”  
“I'm twenty two kid.”  
“Eh same difference.”  
The big guy scoffed at her and realized he was rubbing off on her personality a bit to much maybe. “Listen kid you don't have to worry about this mess. We will think of something.” Gladio reassured taking a swig of his beer bottle. It wasn't so cold anymore in the heat of the day but it did the trick to relax him. His eye was patched and healed from pain by Luna not to long ago but he could still feel the sting. “You’re a liar you don't know..what to do! Youm neef me to helpmf…” She said mouth half full but swallowed before continuing, “...and your wounded you need help.” The big guy looked at her taken back a bit. “When did you get so cocky huh brat?” He said grabbing her nose and pinching slightly. “Look it's probably just a scrat-” Talcott grabbed one of his toy trucks and waved it around his head. “Race!” He said still sticking to one word talking but he was only five. “Oh yea! There is a track! Have a race and gain money. We can make bets and and sell that gross grown up drink.” Iris curled her nose in disgust at Gladio beer but nonetheless joined into Tallys excitement. Gladio smiled and ruffles up her hair and Talcott's for even thinking of it surprisingly. “Fine...but i think Noct may be a bit busy right now.. Later” he said looking off in the direction Iggy took Prompto. If the mystery bike rider didn't show up he definitely wouldn't mind the cute blonde.

 

\-----

 

Noct was on their bed shirt tossed somewhere on the floor making Ignis sigh as he picked it up. “At least try and throw it in a chair at least…” Ignis pulled off his glasses and placed them on the side desk. He grabbed one of the black haired boys ankles as he stood at the edge of the bed. Noct opened his eyes slowly to peer down at Ignis. “Mmn...Iggy What-” he started before forcefully be dragged down towards the taller man. “I thought you needed me?” He smirked looking down to Noct. He was thinking back to the face made towards him, the wanting to be held and forget what was going on. “Leave the rest of today to me.” Noctis groaned at the husk behind the others voice and lifted his other leg to place on one of Ignis’ shoulder. “Get to work then...I need the distraction..” That was all that was needed before he unbuttoned the pants on the princely figure below him. “You know I can't serve unless you tell me what you want.” Ignis demanded. A sly tongue slipped out from lips before Noct smirked and answered him. “Fuck me Iggy.” He breathed out heavily.

The pants were grabbed at the band and forcefully pulled up the toned muscled legs to be tossed to the chair joining the shirt. The beds here weren't the best and he was sure on more occasions then one the gang could tell when they were at it but they didnt mind...well Noct didn't mind. The smaller male tilted to the side slightly to reach under the bed and toss the bottle of lube over to ignis’ chest. Just as soon as it reached him the top was popped open to drizzle as much as he needed and a bit more to prep Noct and cover himself. Ignis’ finger danced and rubbed against his entrance ready for entry before a slight growl came from his lover to push in. Its been a while but the pleasure was right there to chase the slight pain as slender fingers worked the compliant body beneath him. “Take me already Iggy its fine.” Noct mewled out pulling Ignis down by his shoulders. His legs pulled him lower and the brunette complied to the movement. Instead of giving the other what he craved his mouth met the I'm expecting member between pale thighs. Noct bolted from the sudden heat around him and curled his hands into hair ruining its well kept look. Even locked in pleasure noct looked down between his legs to peer at his lover, the other looked up from his bobbing motion to lock eyes with the blue ones before his.

The look in Ignis eyes told him he was ready and so was he. Grabbing his thighs to hold himself open and ready for him like he liked. In this room Noct knew Iggy was the boss in here and he allowed that and had no problems with bending to his will. Ignis’ gave no warning removing his fingers and grabbing his own heated pleasure to align with the entrance waiting for him. “Ready?” Specs asked before just going in himself without confirmation at a slow torturing pace purposefully before the slick tightness around his member grew to agonizingly pleasurable to go slow. The pace quickened until the room filled with groans and slaps of skin as Ignis pounded down into him mixing with the screeching frame of the bed began orchestrating sounds through the empty space. It was lewd the sounds Ignis pulled from Noct and at the moment when he walks out the room to continue on with his duties later on today the looks and smirks pointed at him will embarrass him to no end. But at the moment though his focus was taking away the stress and he made sure to do it right. Anything else will be done tomorrow.


	4. Gaining Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom has fufilled his mission but is now very wary of how to keep himself from spilling his lineage and revealing who he is to Gladio but that is something hed ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been gone so long sorry life is a bitch so here I am and hopefully I can muster up keeping this story alive I have A lot of other stories I wanna do too and I just hope they are liked thank you. Comments are loved.

It's been about a week now since the Nifs came and reinforced themselves upon the group at Hammerhead. They were all back at the garage fixing things up carrying wood, some with tools and others with their gear ready to defend if any trouble comes back again. Gladio felt the warm breeze hit his face breathed in ready to get back to helping fix the race track. Any property damaged during that night was the first to be fixed and replaced. He placed a large hand on the opening to Takkas place checking if it was still sturdy and standing strong before a hand lightly tapped him on the side. “I hope we raise something for them..” Noct let out in sigh. They just finished lunch ready to get back to the grind. “Yea Well...lets hope our little helper actually pulls through.” Gladio responded though the way the shorter man beside him smiled slightly and shrugged he figured there was some good news to be had but he only figured. Noctis left the door step before him heading over to the group carrying more supplies to the back of the garage. The big guy thought back to those determined eyes gleaming at the group just as they figured he decided to run and not see what they had to offer for his help. But what really got him was how the look resembled the one's haunting his thoughts. 

 

-Week ago-

 

Gladio stretched as he woke up the next morning after hearing the idea from Talcott with an excited Iris on his side. Said little girl was curled in on his side with a giant moogle between them. He figured with this change to finally get things rolling again he should also take this as a chance to get more serious about raising his little sister. Getting out of bed he popped his back again hating that old mattress and went straight for the kitchenette to make a moogle pancake for Iris..or Well he tried. Everything about it was lopsided, one ear to large and the whole basic shape was messy. Gladio knows he isn't a chef and getting the batter to go in the shape he wanted seemed like dark magic he couldn't figure out how Ignis Monica or even Takka could do it flawlessly. Either way he knew she'd love it, she loved his the most because they made her laugh in the morning and that was sign enough. He placed the monstrosity on the tiny trailer table and went to wake Iris.

The morning went smoothly and when she heard he was going to tell Ignis and Noct about the plan she insisted she come along to explain it better with Talcott even though he told her more then once the little boy wouldn't be up this early. “Okay so here is what-” “Ahem! Actually i want to say it.” Iris cut off Gladio and he rolled his eyes before sitting back in a chair with clothes thrown all over it while she say at their little table super close to their boss. Noctis looked over to Gladio with a really? So she's taking charge now? Followed by Ignis shaking his head at the big guy still letting her act as she pleased. Iris took their silence as time to continue, “ okay well as me and Talccy were eating lunch yesterday he came up with the idea about making money for Hammerhead!” She started very enthusiastic for the morning, “so anyways I was calling Gladdy old and Talcott said we could have a race!” She finished and smiled at them while Noct snorted and looked at Gladio. “Old huh? Well Iris that plan is great I suppose but we don't have a place to hold a good race.” He said starting to eat his breakfast sign is dropped in front of him. “Well not if you don't count the more then shambled race track behind Hammerhead I suppose.” Ignis rubbed his chin in thought, “it can be looked into and it can always be used as a constant stream of income to the area once it's fixed up.” Gladio nodded in agreement but even with that there is still the threat of Ardyn returning and he honestly didn't want to be taken off guard like that again. He did his job and kept Noct safe but even still the scar across his eye is there. “Okay so we do this race thing….there is still the blonde to deal with yah know?” Noct questioned the adults in the room. The sleepy male finished his meal with all the talking and had time to think. “We need to get him to follow with this plan or get out-” Before finishing which seemed to be a thing starting this morning a knock came on the door before being pushed open to reveal Monica. “Ah it appears everyone is ready to hear from you sir.” She stated before closing the door and Gladio deflating a little that it wasn't the blonde from before. Maybe he wasn't going to come after all but it was the morning and of he did show up now he doubted he'd be that eager to appear this early. Give it time he thought he will show up, everyone will hear out the plan and what to do to keep hlguard and train and he will see that flustered freckled face appear on the edge of their haven. Too afraid to enter the dangerous territory. Well he thought at least.

 

Noct finished detailing everyone with Ignis and Iris, to everyone's slight amusement, about the plan to help the people out and fix up the garage. Along with training and the obvious stuff to talk about but there was still no sign of the blonde and by the time everyone finished up for the day still there was no sign. Ignis senses the odd distress and patted Gladio on the shoulder to holt him from staring for the 5th time to the edge of the haven. “He isnt coming and there for ran away. Leave it be.” He stated simple before fixing his glasses and heading over to Noct to talk about supplies they needed. Gladio scoffed and half attempted to roll his eyes but stopped as they drifted to the road again. He didn't even know this kid but it didn't help he perked his interests and he could tell he did the same for the other. Though he had to admit with Iggy's statement, the kid ain't there and It's already late so there is no way he'd even attempt to get here. It was just that and he decided to forget about him and the biker boy he figured he was never going to see again anyways. It was a shock to him though when the afternoon sun glazed over his hair and brightened his face that he had the look of determination. Gladio stepped forward to greet him but Noct stepped ahead with haste making sure to look behind him in Gladio direction to give a taunting smirk. 

Little shit was cock blocking him on purpose and knew the side man could do nothing about it but obey and not overstep but that didn't stop him from heading over anyway a few steps behind Noct as he peered into Prompto's eyes. Gladio wanted to question him more and he wished to do it alone, Prom could feel the pent up tension basically sweating off of him and the blunt want coming off of the bulky man shockingly to him turned him on. “Your late..Prompto.” Noct said with a little delay to the name. Obviously he almost forgot it, “I...I just needed some time to think. There is something I need to discuss with you guys for my safety and insurance I won't get tangled in to deep..” The blonde didn't want to stare too deeply and long into the others piercing dark eyes. “Hmmm...come..” Noctis turned on his heel amused to see Gladio behind him and bucked his head in the direction they were walking “You to sick puppy.” A chuckle followed from him. Prompto let a small smile leave him before wiping it away when Gladio shot him a look. Ignis and Libertus walked out of Crowes trailer discussing something most likely about her condition with Nyx following behind them after leaving a deep kiss on Lunas tired face. Crowes condition was looking up and with Luna consistently there it was going really well and leaving it in her hands was no issue while the others decided to join them. The blonde boy made sure to quicken his pace and look down as not to spark interest in Luna whom he knew or at least possibly could, remember his face. 

Prompto watched as the little girl Iris and behind her Talcott he figured from her shouting his name to make sure he followed, were playing follow the leader not to far from the center of the haven. “Okay go in there…..Gladio tell the group to go around the area and do a sweep make sure there are no rats lurking and change the guards around the haven. Give them a break.” Noct ordered and smirked once he closed the door to his trailer leaving Prom inside. “Don't worry...I won't bite him…” Before the other could answer he went inside to question and give Prom his offer but Gladio could hear all the same that stupid chuckle he must of been doing. Ignis Nyx and Libertus headed over to the trailer and looked at Gladio with a puzzled look yet the former had a slight teasing streak pass through his eyes when he saw the blush adoring the big guys face.

“So blondies here huh?” Libertus piped in startling Gladio.

“....” Gladio stayed silent.

“It appears...Noct did some teasing again. Oh Gladio you really are quite easy to read aren't you” Ignis smirked and sipped more of his Ebony. He pushed open the door and walked inside. 

Nyx and Libertus looked at the bulky guy and a quick once look between themselves a bit of shock that quickly vanished realizing Gladio isn't new to flirting and pulling those like Prom into bed. “Ah I see Hm... I don't think this one is wise to mess around with.” Nyx chuckled. 

“Eh..let him have his fun not like the blonde wont come crawling to him anyway. Hes going to be here a while if he finds a job here for us.” Libertus shrugged and slapped Glads back. “Anyway might as well go switch out with the others on guard duty...and wipe away that shitty blush boy.” The two left his side and laughed going to their usual places to guard the haven. Gladio wanted to smack himself for letting his desperation show. “Fucking….ugh damn blonde.” He murmured heading to his own area to guard and switch out with Cor.

 

\--------

 

Inside Noct and Ignis cornered Prompto at the little dining table and gave him the basics of his task. “Basically...you want me to find a secret way into the Nif base on some photography run….snap some shots of their defences and bring back my findings…” Prom said going over the plan, “In return if all goes well I have a place here...under your groups protection like the rest….start over here unbothered.” Noct nodded and sighed. “ yea simply put we need you and obviously Ardyn knows what we look like. But you Prompto aren't apart of the group and have no affiliation with us. Easy in and out of town..like a tourist. All you need to do is find the best blind spots for us to sneak in….that's all.” Ignis looked over Prompto reaction and saw the uncertainty about it and frankly it made it more than obvious to him there was more to Prom and that group even more now. “The Nifs wont hurt you.” Iggy stated, placing a hand up to halt Prompto from even trying to go against what he said, “ don't even try to deny it I see the worry passing over your face and whatever daemons you have in that area we don't really care. That is unless you are a spy but you did may I remind you insured that wasn't the case.” Bright blue eyes widened slightly before calling himself not daring to cut the eye contact the spectacled man made with him. It would give him away and he wanted nothing to do with his old home. 

“I promise...I have nothing to do with them….I'm just me, on my own.” Prom stated and felt it was slightly true even if he was born into that biker group via his dad Ardyn truly was the one running it and it isn't his home anymore, never felt like it was. “Please just...I do have to tell you. I was living in Niflheim before coming here...but this place is...i've always wanted it to be my home. I left to start over so i'll do it if you let me be apart of it.” Noctis ruffled up the blonde locks affectionately before stretching and going over to his bed. “Well then that's that. Welcome to the family….for now. Once this is over where you start over is not here. We aren't taking in newbies.” Noct reached under his bed and felt for a hidden gun. He had plenty hidden around amongst other weapons and tossed it to Prompto. “Catch!” The other startled reached up in time to catch the gun. It was intricate and well detailed unlike any gun the photographer had seen. He placed it down on the table and snapped a shot that caught the sun on the well polished metal. “Did you really snap a picture of it?” Noct asked him smiling in disbelief. “Uh...I was never trusted with a weapon before so...don't judge me.” Prom poured and picked up the gun to feel its weight trying his best to ignore Nocts chuckling. Ignis relaxed at his lovers mood over the situation and felt maybe things would be okay for now but he will never drop his guard not until this was over. “Well I suppose if that's your first time-” Iggy started but was stopped.”Ah..well it's not my first really. I took a few shots before for fun with bottles back at home...but let's just say I didn't always hit my targets.” Prom chuckled and went to stand now. “So I guess I'll need training.” Ignis sighed and flicked Prompto on the ear for cutting him off. “I'm not going to be training you. Follow me.” He said pushing his specs up and heading out the door leaving more chuckles from Noct inside.

 

\-----------

 

Gladio scratched the back of his neck entranced by the book in his hand as he periodically looked over the empty landscape for something out of the ordinary but after the 50th time nothing was there. Honestly it was suspicious but then again it wasn't like Ardyn made visits all the time either. He just kept his guard up like Cor lectures into him each time. They haven't done this guard duty business in forever he just needed to get in the swing of things again. Silence was disturbed by the turning of another page and the slight breeze blowing pebbles and dirt around the ground but the oncoming steps from behind also picked up. Though Gladio didn't need to turn around to know one if those steps belonged to Ignis, proper steps straightforward and to their destination but the ones behind him, unsure and kicking any rock in front of them followed. At first he thought it was Iris possibly annoying Ignis again about Noctis but as he turned his head the bright blonde locks caught his gaze and those blue eyes sent interest in his book down to a zero. “I see you're busy with guard duty.” Ignis said not missing the book in the others hand. “Eh you know gotta keep those pesky rocks out of here.” Sarcasm laced in Gladio’s voice. “Very noble of you. Well Prompto here is in need of training and since you are out here already I'm giving the duty to you. Take this as a favor for your interests.” Gladio didn't miss that tease in his voice again and groaned. “Ugh..you and Noct are a pain in my ass.”

The book was placed on a nearby rock he was leaning on before he walked over glancing at Prompto. The other blushed and waved awkwardly at him. “I'll give him over to Cor once he's ready to get back to work.” Ignis stated before turning to leave. “please keep the noises to a minimum. There are children about.” Prompto turned ten times darker shades of red it seemed that traveled over to his ears and neck. “Don't listen to him...so Prompto. What weapon you got Hm?” Gladio asked him. It was obvious it was a gun held tightly in the others grasp but he wanted any excuse to talk to him. “Ah this gun. Your boss gave it to me.” Prom held it correctly at least but he pointed it up and Gladio quickly went over to push it back down. “Whoa there kid. Don't go pointing that around like that. Make sure the safety is on first of all...just Hm come here.” Larger hands grabbed him by his wrists to turn him around to press his back against the muscles figured. Gladio pressed up against him close reaching for his arms to hold them up correctly to help Proms aim. 

“....right…..like this….much better.” He said rather close to the red tinted ear belonging to the smaller man. “Ah...oh is that so?!” He stammered and tried moving slightly but that only caused friction between them. “Calm down….very dangerous moving around me like that.” Gladio smirked at the flustered reaction. ‘Oh god...he's shameless!!!..’ Prom thought in a panic but he didn't make to move at all. “S-sorry….um I'll try my best to be of service…” He closed his blue eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand and try and get on the bigger fellows good side. if this was all going to go in his favor he needed to make fast friends….or something close to friends. ‘Ugh God I cant believe what I'm thinking..’ Prom spoke again in his thoughts. Honestly he was pent up ever since he made constant eye contact with this stranger and the need to live his life freely and more on his own pace made him want the risk of whatever this wall of muscle was going bring. “Don't sweat it. Just do whatever you need to do and it'll go fine...Hm” Gladio knew he wasn't imagining things. Again...the feel of Prompto pushing back slightly against him in fake innocence of trying to get better at his stance and position almost took him off guard. “How is my stance? Good I hope.” Prom said smiling in his speech. To be honest Gladio didn't know if this was intentional or ignorance from the other party but he needed to move him away now or blondie boy will regret being left alone with him. “Mmmg...yea..” Gladio cooly let out with a deep exhale and grabbed Prompto arm to push him away but not before bucking the half erection he grew into him in fake ignorance to the tent he had pitching. “Go practice over there I'll watch. Aim for the cactus and gradually move to further targets out there.” Gladio smirked at the lip being bitten on by other party. That freckled face was still sporting the red tint but now was accompanied by the signs of lust in his eyes. “...yes sir.” 

 

-Present- 

 

Everyone was sweating bullets and tiring out from working most the day but the thought of gathering up in Takkas to eat and chat on the quiet of the evening seemed all the more pleasing if they finished up more. There was no one without their part to contribute carrying things, placing things together and assembling or fixing the minor damage but most if the work went to rebuilding creaky wood stands and making sure the dirt track was void of hazards. That lucky pick up jobs was given to Iris and Talcott to keep them out of the way of most of the heavy lifting and tools, of course Jared followed behind them watching their movement. Yellow hair slowly appeared coming closer to the edge of the garage. Instantly he was spotted by Iggy who nudged Noct that their little spy has returned from his trek to Niflheim and hopefully with good news. “Well I see he's returned finally.” Noct made his way to meet Prompto before pulling him in a far direction away from anyone else. Ignis not to far away to follow and protect his leader no matter the threat. Gladio made fit to stay away, not that he didn't wanna continue what had sparked between the two during gun practice but duty called for now. 

“So…? Got the info we need?” Noct asked looking at Prom fiddle with a bag he had slung around his shoulders as he pulled out multiple snapshots of various areas and blind spots into the base. He handed them off to Ignis for inspection as he continued to talk to Noct in a comfortable manner they seemed to quickly build up. Prom looked up to meet eyes with Noctis before nodding. “Yea it's all there... They have a lot of openings in places they seem to think aren't accessible but it leaves them open…” It wasn't to shocking but the biker could see how tired this trip apparently made the blonde. Maybe it was worry of getting caught or possibly something else but this into was risky to get and that guarantees him with their protection and a place to live among them. Ignis finally done spectating the pictures gave Noct a nod of confirmation that these appeared legit and showed promise to their cause. “It appears he did his job well. I'll give him that.” He said stashing away the images in his pocket, “I shall escort him inside the garage to rest up.” Noctis had nothing more to say and nodded with a grunt before heading in the direction of Gladio. 

 

“Rather curious but how did you travel so quickly? Well relatively quickly.” Ignis asked not looking to Prom. He expected the other to just answer. “....ah well...I ride. Ya know a bike.” Prompto answered rubbing his neck. It worried him slightly, he hasn't even spilled to Gladio he was the one that passed him days ago. “I fixed her up myself so I'm quite fond of her.” A small hum left the taller man's lip before he stopped in front of the garage. “Well as another sign of your loyalty to us I think you should join the race. We need more willing participants for the people to bet on.” It almost shocked the blonde how much these bikers seemed to want to use him but it also gave him a chance to talk to Gladio..as his biker self? He figured, well any way it gave him opportunity and he wanted it. Still the magazine thing was another loose end he needed to figure a way out of…”ah..well of course that sounds like a fine idea. Though the magaz-” A slim hand cut him off mid sentence.”Oh don't even start with that lie. During your absence I looked into this magazine business and not one has heard of you.” Proms mouth shut as he began to sweat. “I...i just…” Again cutting him off the glasses wearer opened the garage door and lead him inside. “I rather don't care why you made up the lie but i will ask you...out of some form of kindness please do delete those photos of us all.” Ignis turned to leave before he pointed towards the couch. “Rest there and I'll come fetch you when it's time for us to head back.” 

 

\-------------

 

Hours passed and Prompto felt uneasy before and after his so called rest. Ignis slightly shook his shoulder to wake him from partial slumber to get ready and head back. Before Iggy could get far small fingers wrapped around his wrist. “Wait….please. The thing about the magazine lie. I just..wanted to stay hidden so I went along with it and Cindy the girl here she thought i was for a magazine. I just...I don't know but I'm sorry.” Warmth of embarrassment filled his face before Ignis oddly enough let out a slight chuckle. This made Prom look up and almost let put a relieved sigh. It wasn't the full truth, there was still his father and biker gang life he left to be a way to spill out but if he could forget it he will. They'd probably find a way to use him...or dispose of him as leverage…

“You remind me of Noct in ways.” Ignis stated.

It made Prom smirk a little, “he get into dumb situations too?” 

“More than he would like anyone to account for...let's go I'm sure you want to recuperate back at your motel but everyone else would like to show gratitude.” 

Prompto didn't quite understand but as they left the garage he could see lights behind the building and hear the chatter and happy laughter of the people once working hard now enjoying themselves. Then there was the voice of Noct trying to gain everyone's attention. “Okay okay listen up. We aren't truly done yet but we may as well say we are. I can't let them keep stomping over my people and the ones we deem to protect in this area anymore. This track will hopefully bring some peace of mind for the time being and help raise money to rebuild the garage to her former glory and our home once we take it back.” He said before smirking and nodding towards Prom as he and Iggy immersed around back, “Thanks to little Blondie over there. We have the upper hand on our enemies base. I won't go into detail but rest assured we will take action. Everyone spent the last legs of the day happy and drinking not to loudly this time just in eachothers company. The lingering stares were not gone unnoticed between Gladio and Prompto and the bigger of the two wanted to make his move seeing as now he was technically apart of the group...well the people, he was apart of the town now. Which meant up for grabs. “So, went into dangerous territory..a bit much for a simple magazine photographer?” Gladio walked over to him and leaned back against the steps of the stands where Prom sat alone. “Uh..well yea. I've been there before but never to do something like that..” He had to lie of course he got those shots so easily the towns people knew him they knew of his love for the camera and anyone else assumed he was just taking shots. He knew where to duck and hide when he say members of the Nif gang and it made it easier but he rather not go back ever again. “I rather not go back again….it's not the best place to be in my eyes.” Prom stated before shaking the conversation  somewhere else. “So uh gomma race tomorrow night? I'm sure a lot if bets are gonna be on you.” Gladio didn't mind the change of convo and smirked, he didn't waste no time making his move on the other. A large arm made its way around Prom to rest behind. Giving Gladio all the leverage to pull them closer if he needed. “Ah yes yah know gotta help out right? Gonna bet on me too. Just having you look at me through the crowd will give me all the luck I need.” Success appears as a small blush adoring the blonde's face before he answered. “You'll have to wait and see for that. Don't be so cocky you might just lose big guy.” 

“Hmm oh yea? Well what do I get if I do win?”

Gladio took this opening to pull them closer together. He could feel the heat radiate off the smaller body beside him and it made his mouth water. 

“We shall see...maybe something small and blonde.” He smirked showing a but more of that hidden personality he usually hid behind his helmet. It felt good to show it out in the open. Gladio didn't mind it either and the look on those blue eyes reminded him again of the biker boy he passed. It couldn't be a coincidence. Just like that though said blue eyes left his sight as the other stood amd readied himself to leave. “I'll...see you tomorrow night Gladio.” The heat spread through his cheeks further as he left out of sight so giddy ge acted like that. Tomorrow he had some proving to do and secret to reveal. Well one of many..


	5. Not so happy Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom actually gets out there and confront Gladio but Luna might not be so easy to win over

The light polish over the helmet really brought out the shine he wanted for tonight. The yellow of the chocobo shone brighter than ever, like the time he first placed it on the helmet a while ago. All over the room were scattered clothing from the small belongings he brought from home and coffee cups. To put it flat he was nervous as all hell for this race but he wanted to impress with his skills he's gained. What he lacked in brute he excelled in swift reflex es in his bike which he knew well to use in a race like this. Maybe Gladio will give him pointers.

 

“Ugh...I'm going to get destroyed.” Prom sighed, “...No I can't think like that. I'll put this helmet on and beat Gladio. I'll reveal myself as the one who he crossed and hopefully he won't be angry.” He took the chance to finally exhale after all that. Honestly that's not what's bugging him the most but it was a nice distraction. It's over now but going back to his home was nerve wracking more then he'd like to admit and if he got caught he couldn't imagine the trouble. They didn't know his connections but the way he stuck his neck out for them was pretty damn far as much as he's concerned.

 

“Maybe I should confront Luna about this…can't believe she hasn't noticed me. But well I am hiding so..,” Prom dropped the helmet and rubbed at his face before turning his head to peer at the time. There was a couple of hours left before he should start heading out and leave from under his helmets shadow just for tonight. He couldn't understand how the blonde girl got accepted or how she got there. Back then he didn't really understand why Luna was leaving so secretly but it makes sense seeing her here. Its betrayal and they knew she was here the whole time under his nose. It made him think back to the attack Ardyn did on the garage and how he could have easily hurt Luna and Ravus too. 

 

This race was simple and discreet but the thought of the Nifs coming back scared him. This time he'd be out and about amongst them, not as one of them maybe, but still just as close to it. If that little fact gets back to his dad he will be so furious. The old man just might take Luna away from the home she built here just to get them to feel even worse. It wouldn't be fair for him to ruin this place for Luna. It was beginning to feel like this helmet was always going to be on him forever. Prom wanted freedom and got it with its help to gain the courage and just go but now it's feeling like a prison. 

 

Closing his eyes he evened his breathing to rest a bit before drifting off to sleep. Honestly he doubted he'd even sleep long seeing as he had all that coffee but he could attempt to. 

 

\-----

 

Luna decided for tonight she'd leave her hair down for the evening mostly because she really couldn't work up the arm strength to do all those braids. Nyx was beside the bed tending to the semi conscious form of Crowe, whos woken but a few times, though any time is enough for them. They were glad the healing worked and they weren't going to lose a member of their family. The blonde didnt notice movement behind her and slightly jumped a bit when Nyx laid a calming hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Hey, we should head out. She'll be fine on her own trust me. She just went back to sleep.” Nyx didn't move away until he felt her stir to stand. 

 

“I guess so. It's a good thing we rushed back when we did. It wasn't a very good look for us to lose like that.” Luna sighed. She stood up and took Crowes black leather jacket from the chair she was sitting on. If she wore it out there it would be like Crowe was out there in some way. 

 

Nyx reached behind to lay his hand gently on Luna’s lower back and lead her to the door. He didn't know why she insisted on wearing white all the time but he didn't mind if she at least wore something black on her person. Mostly his jacket, showing who she was with but he didn't mind Crowes being wrapped around her. Besides just having her wear black was all that mattered, since it being their groups color after all. 

 

It felt like forever since she felt the sun on her skin and it felt amazing. She let her body relax and that made Nyx calm down. Beside them the sound of more doors opening and feet already outside moving around to leave picked up. Most people were gone already but the few left had been instructed to guard the place but they'd be informed of what's happening and place their own bets through communication with Monica. The ones in charge of guarding the race were already out there and this time they were ready for surprises. 

 

It was really strange seeing everyone on such a high alert but it had to be done and honestly made everyone way more calm then before. Jared was still there with both Talcott and Iris, the later which was way to eager for Jared to handle but he did so anyways. Luna assumed Gladio was already out there and super eager himself to be out there for reasons everyone was bothering him about because honestly it was amusing and they didn't care it annoyed him. No one takes his silly threats serious anyway. 

 

Noctis was still here though as well while Ignis was out if aight at the race as well setting up. It made Luna a bit concerned if he was planning to let Ignis run the show and he stay behind. 

 

“I hope you're going to be heading out soon too?” Her voice was small in the rushing thoughts of Nocts mind but he did hear her. 

 

“Huh? Ah, yea just making sure things are good here. This should really put people's mind at ease. Yah know for a little while at least.” Noct looked around before actually looking the two in the face. There was concern but he rolled his eyes at it. “Anyways let's head out. Don't wanna miss the fun right?” 

 

Nyx ruffled up Noct's hair and headed for his bike with Luna in tow. She did look back a few times to make sure Noct was following behind them to his own bike but she did have some questions shed like to ask him about this help they got. Maybe ask a bit later after the or during the race.

 

\---

 

Ignis took a good over look at everything being set up and the racers chatting away near the track. There were people set up outside to keep extra bright lights in case of daemons and also as eyes for any unwanted company. No one wanted another visit like last time but this time they had to be on their game, everyone was here, the citizens forced to set up around here. They just couldn't be in a home surrendered to the Nifs. Someday they'll get Insomnia back but right now they need to learn how to secure this small place. 

 

Once Libertus and Gladio started to argue about who's faster or who's winning the most races Ignis knew he should just start things up. Though first things first. He picked up some rocks and tossed them at them both making sure to hit them square on the shoulders. “It would do you two well to actually pay attention to more important things.” Ignis taunted, walking closer to the two. “This is supposed to be for the citizens mind you.” 

 

Gladio sighed and hopped onto his bike revving up the engine. “Let's do a test run then shall we Libertus?” 

 

“Heh with pleasure. Don't be so eager to fucking lose though its not cute.” The other retorted. 

 

The both of them zipped off together still bickering in the dust and roars of their bikes. Everyone quickly ran from the track and out the way to watch the two. Each one already started taking their bets as the small stands started to fill in with more than cautious people that have been trying to find a way to live nearby the garage. They all were filling in slowly and some were actually wondering if this was okay, or so says the whispers Cindy and Cid could hear. The both of them were working and fine tuning bikes of the racers to make sure things were running okay. 

 

From the side Cindy could see someone rolling in from the darkness, light on his leather vest and from their bikes head light. The shiny black helmet sported a bright yellow chocobo insignia and on his arm a plaid scarf was wrapped tightly. He slowly brought his bike into view and looked over to Cindy and slightly jumped to see her staring over at him in welcome. “

 

“Well hi there! I didn't know we'd be having another racer here tonight. What ya doing coming in all late?” The chiper blonde asked. “Come on over!” 

 

Prompto didn't want to speak but just made a hum and headed over into the direction Cindy was leading. Stopping in front of a table where other people proceeded making bets on the race. 

 

“Sign your name right here sug. Got a name for yourself?” Cindy looked at him and smiled. “Everyone got a name for bets and all that ya know?” Handing over the pen, Prompto took it and write down something he hoped was good enough. Grabbing the paper she read out his name and chuckled but it made sense with his little insignia. 

 

“So, Chocobo kid, huh?” Cindy chuckled more but Prompto couldn't bring himself to say anything, embarrassed but he really didn't know what else to pick. He wanted to fall in a ditch but he had things to do first. The young woman places bets down on him for some reason Prompto didn't know but he shrugged. “I hope you win. Name funny like that you must be full of surprises.” 

 

She stopped not to far near the race line and pointed over towards were a group of men and women all in black stood chatting and laughing away. 

 

“Here ya go! Right over there and good luck!” She winked at him. 

 

Prompto took a deep breath and gulped before heading over still silent and eyeing the crowd. The sound of two bikes coming back over caught his ear. “That's 2 to 3 dude. All that baby watching of yours made you lose your touch.” Libertus spoke up. 

 

Gladio punched the man's arm and tied up his moist hair in a tighter top knit. “Yea yea whatever. I let you win the last match.” He spit out. 

 

Cid walked over calling all to attention the races were going to start soon and for all racers to be ready to get set up into brackets. That's when he knew eyes laid on him. They were burning and curious amber eyes of wanting. So of course Prompto looked over and knew who those eyes belonged to. It was like he gained some confidence again nudging the big man over. 

 

“So, well, well, well, you are here. Felt like I wasn't going to be seeing you ever again. Thought you didn't even exist.” Gladio spoke up staying a bit back. 

 

Shrugging, Prompto took the chance to finally speak but lowly and more sultry. Trying to keep his attention. “Hm well ya know it's not like I was far you know. Right under your nose more like.” 

 

Gladio smirked but still decided to stay a bit back. Maybe it was out of curtsey for waiting to see his somewhat hopeful date tonight. But he didn't quite see the yellow hair anywhere but of course this guy shows up in his place. It was like...ah. “Well let's see how well you race ad you can tell me exactly where you've been. You really are such a horrible rider, though maybe you got run over or something. That or eaten by a daemon.” 

 

The man again let one of his smiles loose as a gasp left Prompto's mouth. “You..hmph! Lets see who's a bad rider.”  

 

Everyone write their names down and the first few readied themselves to race. Everything seemed to be going so well, the racing went on well and the bets were rolling in allowing everyone enjoy themselves. Until it came down to the last few to race. It was all cut close and the last three to race all met up at the line. It wasn't something he'd get to feel but it felt amazing. The adrenaline of him being one of the many to actually make it this far. He bobbed and weaved through the many and taking pointers from those around him learned new tricks to make it this far. His father never let him race like this let alone really get to freely ride his bike but Prompto felt a rush like never before. 

 

Prompto, Gladio and Libertus all situated themselves at the ready. From the crowd the blonde could hear the small voices of the two little kids cheering on for the brunette beside him. Noct was still cautious but the cried being happy and collecting their winnings made him seem visually relaxed. Inside all he needed was Ignis to relax him and the man was right there beside him. Luna wasn't to far and Prompto made a side note to finally talk to her and ask her for much needed assistance on settling into this place and basic comfort of a long friend. 

 

“Hey! Pay attention pipsqueak. Just cuz you made it this far doesn't mean you'll best me.” Gladio mocked. 

 

Any form of trying to hide his voice Prom forgot about a while ago, to wrapped up into the adrenaline coursing through him. “oh please! I made it this far right?” 

 

“Ugh God stop your flirting! You both are gonna give me an ulcer.” Libertus bellowed and take gagged. 

 

Just as Gladio was going to retort Cindy walked over to get them ready once more. “Okay look alive boys your the last bit! Only two of you can make it out!” She stated. “Lets see which of you are the winner!” 

 

They all began to rev their engines ready to use the boost to zip off well and ready. Giving a big smile Proms way she tgree him sime thumbs up. “Alright boys, on your mark. Get set. Go!” 

 

Three bikes were off, Prom decided it best to stay closer in on the track to make swifter turns and away from the large bodies that could easily knock him from his ride. Both Gladio and Libertus were bumping each other, while it may be friendly could potentially be very dangerous for them both and Prom specifically knowing his small stature. “Not today you little fuck!” 

 

Prom turned only slightly hearing the taunt and saw Libertus behind him. Panicked he sped up only slightly but felt his bike lose a bit of control from not looking forward. This gave Gladio all the time to reach them both, zipping psst both of them with a middle finger. The bug guy was concerned for him being picked in my Libertus but he didnt let it take his mind from the race. Besides Prompto proved just how much he could apparently handle himself bumping Libertus slightly and gaining control though it wasn't enough. They passed by the line once and already in the last and second lap it all mattered most for all three. 

 

Gladio saw the line ahead of him from where he was and in his mirror Libertus was right behind neck in neck with the smaller rider. From what he heard though was Iris cheering for him and he took that as encouragement to keep on at least and to of course smother it in Proms face. He couldn't wait to claim what he wanted in the boys face and all over his body...shaking his head he knocked those thoughts back for later. Right now his victory was ahead of him and his prize in the other side. Like gust of wind and dust trails Gladio went by the line followed in tow by a very pissed but satisfied Libertus and lastly Prompto. The smaller of course upset he lost as he shook his head and went to park his bike on the side of the stands. 

 

Gladio made sure to watch exactly where the other went and followed behind. Iris with Noct beside her came up to congratulate him and Libertus for making it to the last two. “Yea yea thanks. Let me take my break. Gotta recharge ya know.” He picked up Iris and laid a big kiss on her cheek which she wiped away before he handed her over to Noct. “Don't wipe away my luck you goofball!” 

 

“I hate your kisses! They're all wet and gross on purpose!” Iris huffed and held onto Noct. 

 

“Shes right Gladio. Good luck, although seems you only pumped up Libertus more, so don't lose.” Noct chuckled before looking to his left a little, “You seem distracted, I'll let you get on with it then.” He finished walking away with Iris with a small smirk. A smirk Gladio wanted to punch off his face but he had things in his mind only a particular blonde will appease. 

 

It didn't take long to get over to the garage and even less time to spot Prompto's yellow chocobo shining in what little light leaked inside. He was sitting in the couch and rubbing his face under the helmet. Unaware of the large steps coming towards his figure. 

 

“Don't tell me you're beating yourself up for losing kid” Gladio spoke up softly. 

 

Prom jumped slightly but relaxed actually listening to the voice. His nerves seemed to leave him for a slight minute but he had to face him sooner or later. Just expected it to be with him as winner. “Uh heh, well I was hoping to beat you. Ya know, leave you in the dust.”

 

Gladio got way closer then Prom even noticed and felt some hairs on his neck rise and his checks begin to heat furiously. He never really thought listening to someone's voice would do this to him. “Oh yea? Sorry to disappoint but uh, I had a bet to keep didnt I?” 

 

A large arm wrapped around the smallest shoulders, hand gripping him closer and the other hand flicking the helmet. “I would have won the net and you know it.  If-” 

 

“Don't believe I said I made a bet with you specifically did I?” 

 

“Wha-..I...fuck…” Prom reached for his helmet and lifted the visor slowly to show his eyes. “Glad I don't have to dance around it I guess.” 

 

“I know I'm slow with some things but wow. Of course that bad driver was you. Well can't really say bad anymore can I?” Gladio chuckled. “But honestly. Chocobo kid? That the best you can come up with?” 

 

“You come up with a name on the spot!” Prom huffed. A small glint of frustration in his eyes.

 

“Hm, your eyes are really the same. Little sapphires were all I could think about.” 

 

Prom settled back down but reached up and gripped onto Gladio's leather jacket, pulling him lower. He did make a promise didn't he. It did give him pleasure to see a bit of shock reign over the big guys demeanor. 

 

“Don't look at me like that. We did have a bet after all.” Prom lifted his leg over Gladio’s lap and kneeled over him. “I don't see how it was any different truly from what I wanted either.” 

 

“Full of surprises under all that nervousness it seems. Not that I mind much.” Gladio wrapped his hands around either of Proms legs. Giving them a tight squeeze. Massaging them through the tight pants as he delivered more squeezing grips each place his hands laid. It was agonizing, the slow pace the bigger man was going to slowly please the boy above him. Prom breathed heavily, helmet still on his head as he wrapped his fingers tightly on the others shoulders. Laying his helmeted head on the others slightly sweaty one Prom couldn't help but plead, “Gladio...please this is...it's torture...and its embarrassing…” 

 

“Don't rush my prize.” Gladio sighed, “lucky for you though I'm going to be needed soon and this'll have to be quick.” He reached a hand of the others thigh and up to hook onto the opening if the helmet, successfully pulling the other down to eye level. “But. I better get an encore later. Promise?” 

 

“Promise.” Prom whispered. The blonde reached up lifting his helmet which Gladio stopped him. 

 

“No. Keep it on and show me how you ride up close.”  The lust pouring from his voice hit him in waves.

 

The big guy peeled off his jacket before he leaned back and wrapped his large hands back around the smallest thighs. Prom kept the helmet on and his eyes on view with the Ambers one before him, burning holes in his body. Prompto lifted slightly scooting closer to sit his body over Gladios obvious erection pressing up painfully against his pants. He pretended to ride the other like he rode his bike slowly before picking up the pace, grinding his own erection against his. Honestly the thought of someone popping in from Takkas nearby and seeing them right there in the open like this made him more hotter. Made him want to seek pleasure faster. 

 

The deep breathing leaving Gladio encouraged him to pick it up, reaching one of his hands down to unbuckle his pants while the other tangled itself in the brunette locks. It was impressive, the size, and Prompto was ready for the challenge. Pulling back the cloth barrier it sprang free leaving it victim to the chill air of the garage and for Gladio to let out a small sigh of relief. “Big guy hm?” Prom chuckled before letting himself free as well. The blonde was getting a bit eager. 

 

He wrapped his hand around the base of each of their heated members. Unwrapping his finger from the brunette hair, he used it to lift the helmet only slightly to show his mouth. Letting some saliva drip down to the waiting members below before pumping slowly. Gladio just watched on to everything Prompto did, licking and biting his lip turned on more. He wanted to grab Prom and just take him but he wanted to watched the other work and ride him just a bit more. It's been so long since he had anyone and he wanted this. He wanted Prompto  

 

Prompto sped up his hand listening to Gladios breathing reusing and the s.all curses before stopping. A groan left the others lips before but Prom ignored it pulling down and kicking away his pants before sitting back down on his former spot. Grabbing Gladios fingers and sucking on them enough to get them moist before leading them behind him. “Wanna help get me ready to fit my new bike?” Prom laid his head on the others shoulder, close to whisper in his ear. It didn't take long for the fingers to begin working on him slowly at first. The first large finger teased him plenty and the second began the pressing on a special part in him. It made Prom wanna let go right then but he held on. Before the blonde even realized three fingers were burrowing themselves deeply in him. 

 

The only sounds were distant chatter out the garage and in the silence inside were the wet and erotic sounds coming from the both of them. 

 

“Get to work-” Gladio started before being pushed down farther to lay down on the couch cushions.. 

 

“Just lay back and be a good ride and hold me.” Prom said looking through his helmet, hair now sticking to his fore head but making sure the other still had clear view of his blue eyes. Swatting the others large hands away he grabbed the base of Gladios's member before slowly lining up and sliding down. He let gravity take control, letting himself be filled up with all the big guy had to offer. The tight sweaty grip of Gladio’s palms on his thighs left slight red marks he couldn't wait to see later. He didn't dare take his eyes away from Gladios, the other making sure his eyes never left him. 

 

Prompto sat up fully letting the last bit be fully slid inside of him making him drool from the adrenaline of ecstasy. He placed his small hands on the broad chest under him as leverage to lift himself, reaching up to the tip before plunging himself back down. The action made Gladio push out more groans and smirk up at the blonde prompting him to do more. Continuously reaching all the way up and dropping himself to be fully seated on all inches of Gladio. He couldn't help it, the feeling was becoming restricting almost, forcing him to speed up faster and harder to the sounds leaving himself and Gladio combined. The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoing off the walls. His thighs felt bruised and looked red with the shape of large hand prints. 

 

“Ugh...mmm G-Gladio!” Prom shouted before a hand slapped his ass hard. Making him yelp.

 

“Mmn, Not so loud chocobo.” Gladio whispered through a smirk before his hand moved back to its place on his thighs. Allowing Prom to continue riding literally as fast and as hard as he wanted. Hands now gripping onto the broad shoulders blow him like handlebars. While his thighs were like a tight vice trying to keep himself from bouncing off of the broad body below. The sweat from the now humid area was getting to them both more than ever as their climax reached its peak. Gladio slid one of his hands around the neglected member between them, stroking Prom fast and quick to watch his body writh with over stimulation as he let go with a loud moan blocked by biting his lip. It wasn't to long until Gladio followed suit not leaving Proms warm body. 

 

Prom collapsed on top of the chest below catching his breath for a mere moment before he felt himself being lifted and flipped. His back was laid against the couch cushion followed by the hot confines of the helmet leaving his face. Lips quickly found his, pressing down onto his sore lips in heated passion. The kisses trailed off to his face then down to his neck as a large hand replaced the heated kisses to keep him quiet. The others voice was the only thing his mind could focus on. “I wanted to wait a bit more.” Grabbing his member still heated and ready for more, while lifting one of Proms legs, he lined up quickly plunging himself in the waiting body. The hand over Proms mouth coming in handy as he angled himself perfectly to hit the bundle of nerves. Making the blonde let out a loud muffled scream in pleasure. “But I'm craving you…”

 

Prom didn't want to let him leave, so he wrapped his free leg around Gladio's waist to keep him down and close to him. “Ungh God your squeezing me. Like that spot?” All he got was a quick few nods and Proms arms found their way wrapped around the large torso. Digging in his nails on the others moist back. The brunettes moved his hand from the mouth only for a few to lift both legs over his shoulders amd for Prom to move his arms around Glad's neck. He gripped his hands into the messy brunette locks. Before continuing Gladio gave one more smirk,tightening slightly his grip on Prim's mouth and began to quickly assault the body under him. 

 

Prom felt that special place in him being abused violently by the man over him and he couldn't take it

It was all too much for him after so long without it. All the blonde wanted to do was cry out and let himself get lost in the pleasure. He felt the release Glad let out inside of him leaking out his body but he wanted more. He knows for sure he would die of embarrassment, letting himself lose control like this, but he didn't care right now. Cindy sure as hell will care, her and Cid when they see what they both did to the couch. It didn't take long this time, the climax was hard and fast and sent stars in Prom's eyes as he squeezed and milked Gladio for all he was worth. 

 

The couch, he swore moved a good few paces away from the wall and the cushions were all but covered in their sweat and spend. Sliding out Gladio gripped the couch to lift himself fully and looked down at Prom falling asleep. Pulling off fully he went to quickly get a towel from his personal worklocker in the garage and blanket from the office. Gently he wiped down most of the mess and tossed Proms pants over the couch arm. Taking the blanket he covered him up before kissing his head. “They're gonna kill me for being a bit late but I'm sure they'll figure out where i've been. Well Noct will.” Gladio chuckled. “I'll come back to take you home after the race. Rest up” Gladio stopped and took his leather jacket placing it over the blanket covering Prom. 

 

All Prom could do was hum in agreement before drifting off. Whatever Gladio said he barely registered most of it. He wanted to talk to Luna but he just couldn't bring himself to wake up at the moment. She was next on things he needed to accomplish though. He had to talk to her. But for now he was so happy and so very tired.

 

\------

 

Gladio stretched as he headed back out this time sans the jacket making everyone look his way. All except Noct of course who instead shook his head slowly. 

 

“Ah Gladio?” Luna walked over holding a basket full of healing options. More than likely her way of making those who raced heal from soreness. They did get a little rough out there sometimes. Knocking each other off at parts and bumping. 

 

“What is it squirt? Gonna hand me one of those?” Gladio reached out. 

 

“Well yes but I hope the other racer didn't leave because he lost. Did you happen to see him at the garage?” Luna asked. 

 

“Uh..well he's there but-” Gladio started but she went right by him as he was called in another direction. 

 

“Yo, Gladio lets go we got a race to finish up here!” Libertus shouted. “I gotta kick your ass!”

 

Ignis had the look of rage at the cursing around the kids still persisting but at least Talcott fell asleep hours ago. Resting in one of the cars though Iris kept her self awake with Noct helping her with that. The two were talking about nonsense, most of the time him entertaining her rambling but she didn't mind. Either way, Ignis was quite curious where the racer disappeared to as well. Being sure to always keep tabs on every one in the vicinity. For now though he sat back and just listened in and based on Nocts head shaking in amusement to Gladio he figured he knew what happened. 

 

Gladio on the other hand had no choice to not bring too much attention to the garage and the sleeping boy inside, joining Libertus and his bike. All the while Luna with Nyx watching not to far to make sure she was alright headed straight over to the garage. Outside of Takkas people were eating and chatting. Everyone being sure to keep the voices down to a minimum to not draw attention. She smiled and waved as she always done and headed to the door beside the garage doors, finding it open. Not to far she did pass by the bikers bike leaned up and honestly it did feel very familiar. 

 

“Hello? I know our group can be a little rough so they should’ve been a bit more decent.” Luna started, opening the door slowly to not startle him. From what she saw in the dark was blonde locks under blankets and the slight shine from presumably Gladios jacket. Making her way to a small light she flipped it on and pulled out one of the healing options to leave beside him. Maybe she could use some of her magic for a little on him just in case and not to wake him. Though the closer she got the more her stomach began to drop. There was no way. 

 

“...Prompto?…” Luna whispered moving the blanket down a slight bit. She covered her mouth in a small gasp and covered his face again. This whole time she was stuck inside healing Crowe he was out there. He was the one helping them out. It made sense now for her, of course he'd be able to get good shots of their defences and know secret ways to get in. But if he's here then, did Ardyn follow him. Does he know he's here? It made her head spin. ‘He cant stay...he can't..’ She thought. 

 

Grabbing a chair she say beside him letting out a heavy sigh. “If your Ardyn...or your dad..if they find you here they're gonna be so furious.” She whispered, “You can't be here it'll be bad if they think they converted you to this gang too.” Luna lifted up her phone, looking down to her contacts before selecting the one she looked for. Whether she was going to do this or not she didn't know but if she trusted anyone over there. It would still be her best friend. 

 

“Gentiana? Gen?... I'm sorry to wake you but can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llesse comment and leave more advice if any and most importantly enjoy please!


	6. Don't want to go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is super tense  
> Gladio and Prom are being cute  
> Prom is basically feeling like hes under house arrest now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and enjoy! Thank you, sorry for any typos or anything I'll be fixing

Luna left the garage quickly, leaving things, as much as she could think, the way they were. The call was brief and silent as she whispered harshly over to her companion.

                                 ** _=In Call=_**

_“He can't stay here!”_

 

_“Luna…”_

 

_“No! He can't! God, I do love him, so much but please just do this for me.”_

 

_“You know if I just pop away they'll follow me. Not like they don't know where you are anyway.”_

 

_“Sorta...they just know I hang around the Glaives….not that I'm shacking up with them….”_

_A sigh left the ear piece on the small device, “I'll see what I can do.”_

 

_“Thanks Gen.”_

                              ** _=End Call=_**

Ending the call she looked back at Prom before leaving, where she is now trying her best to organize her thoughts and get back to Nyx. She didn't know when the blonde would wake up but once he did, there was no doubt he wanted to talk to her. Which makes her question how she never noticed it was him or why he didn't say and show himself earlier to her. That fact alone made her a little upset he hid himself to just prolong the inevitable.

 

Anyone funneling out silently from the track to go home were lead in groups by the bikers. Securing and watching out for daemons along the dark roads and any other troubles to head their way. Passing by her peripheral view she saw everyone and none of them being Nyx, making her assume he was still in the same spot waiting for her. What she is interested in, is finding Ignis and Noct. They knew where she was from but specifics, obviously, she made very hazy as well as had Nyx sworn to secrecy.

 

There is no way she wants to tell them everything and it was easy to get into their group, being Nyx's lover. Though being linked to the Nifs would make her seem like shes been hiding much more than that. Her brother was a high member in the gang already it'll just look really bad on her part until things smooth over. Who knows how long that'll even take. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the voice calling her and the large chest she ran into. Gladio grabbed her shoulders and looked at her curious.

Followed over by Nyx who was calling her name as he watched her walking aimlessly. Behind Gladio's large form was Jared holding Iris, more than likely they were heading towards the car to lay the sleeping girl down to be sent home safely with Talcott.

 

Nyx reaching over to replace Gladios hands pulled Luna close, wrapping his arms around her frame before speaking to her, “What happened? Did that fucker in the garage do something to you?”

 

She could hear it in his tone, he would if she said so run to that garage and do any dirty deed she needed, “N-no but um. We need to talk about...my home story again.”

 

Nyx gave a quick nod and turned to Gladio and Jared a bit aways,waiting for what's up.

 

“We are gonna head out and lead the rest of these people to their homes.” Nyx said.

 

“All good? Was uh, was the kid in the garage all good?” Gladio asked, specifically aiming the last question to Luna. He already asked Cid if Prom could crash their instead of wasting money at that motel. At least then he could see him more often.

 

While Nyx just nodded, Luna turned slightly still in his grasp, “He's alright. Still _knocked out_ thanks to you.”

 

Gladio heard that emphasis she put on knocked out and rolled his eyes but still formed a smile. “Cool. I'll see you guys back at the haven then.”

 

Luna watched his large form followed by Jared as they both left to the car, of course Gladio making a quick stop at the garage to get Prompto first before leaving. Nyx rubbed her arm, taking a possessive demeanor as he lead her to the home and to the last few groups of people that needed light to ride home safely. She thanked him for not bringing anything up quite yet, not until they were home and in their peace.

~

Noct watched as the last few groups with Nyx and Luna and everyone else drove away but he amd Ignis wanted to be sure everyone living at the garage and small shops were alright here. Though he noticed through his glance the look Luna laid on him. He made a mental note to look into it on return.

 

Ignis headed over to Cid already chatting away and Noct, who saw Gladio holding what he assumed was the blonde boy Prompto, chuckled to himself as they left. Everyone was heading home and it sent him at ease to see things go so smoothly but there will always be an unease.

 

Ignis was like a sponge that could always feel his tension. It never failed when he felt the others hands massage his shoulder in comfort as he came close.

 

“Everything went fine. No worries.” Ignis stated, “I've already talked to everyone and it seems they feel better after tonight. It was a good idea.”

 

“Yes I can see that. It's just, there is a strange unease I'm getting.” Noct sighed and sucked his teeth, “Ah whatever lets head home Iggy. I'm tired.”

 

“Nothing is new there Noct. Besides guess what I heard from Cid.” Ignis smirked. It was obviously amusing to him. “It involves our dear friend Gladio.”

 

They both headed over to his car, sleek and black as always. Catching the light. “Gladio huh? Oh boy.” Noct chuckled, “Does it have to do with blondie under the helmet.”

 

“Ah so you noticed to? Figured as much seeing as it had such a large chocobo on the side. Regardless, he's asked Cid to let the kid stay there instead of the motel he's been staying at.” Ignis informed.

 

To say Noct wasn't the least bit shocked was an understatement but it didn't change the amusement. Not to mention the never ending blackmail to keep up his joy of bothering the big guy. “Oh Gladio, well lets head back. Can't stay away for to long now can we?”

 

Ignis pulled Noct close in a very poise manner but underneath it laid a look the later knew all to well, “No we cannot. So, let us head back quickly then shall we.”

 

Noct looked into Ignis’ eyes and lightly chuckled, the man never just out right stated what he wants. “After we check on everyone Iggy. I think I am needed.”

~

Luna shuffled back and forth within the small space she occupied as not to wake and disturb Crowe. They entertained her about everything at the race and made sure she was well taken care of but Luna couldn't wait for her to sleep again. Nyx knew why but he had to calm her, she was starting to be to obvious about her discomfort and his intuition knew it was after she interacted with that racer.

 

“Okay lay it on me babe.” Nyx reached for her from where he sat.

 

“This is serious Nyx.” Luna huffed.

 

“What's going on?” He say up a bit straighter and watched her.

 

“Remember when I told you I basically ran away and the whole Nifs thing?” She started, “Well, that racer, Prompto, is from there too.”

 

“Okay well what does that matter, he's just a random kid.”

 

“He's not. Hes apart of the group too Nyx. If he's here and they find out they will come get him. They'll be so angry with him and take it out on us...they finally left me alone..sorta.”

 

“That or he is a spy....” Nyx mentioned.

 

Luna looked at him, the silence between their stare growing a bit to constricting for her taste, “..No I dont, I dont think so I just want him gone. What if he tells them I'm apart of the gang.”

 

“ _Were_ , apart of it. Not anymore Luna. You did things you needed to do. It's over now-”

 

A sudden knock echoed through, cutting off Nyx. He wasn't quite sure who it would be but Luna quickly went to the door. Noct was there alone, he left Ignis to check the other side and he made sure this was his last stop. The unsettled demeanor made Noct just welcome himself into the small home. Something was up as he figured and whatever it was he wanted to know now. Anything small causing discourse at the moment needed to be solved, things were still settling into an order again around here.

 

“Noct? What are you doing here?” Nyx asked, a hand gesturing inviting him into the kitchen area.

 

“I'm on rounds checking in on every one. Not interrupting something am I?” He questioned.

 

Luna decided to pipe up and calm herself, “Ah, it's just the racer, Prompto. I didn't get to comment on him before but I remember him from when I lived in Niflheim.”

 

“So? What does this have to do with us?” Noct pressured, “Not very like you to throw someone under like this Luna...is there something else?”

 

Nyx didn't like the way the others tone was shifting but decided to stay silent as he heard Luna's voice, “No its just. His parents...they are apart of...well they are affiliated with the Nifs and I just don't want them to figure out he's here. It could be dangerous.”

 

Noct hummed, looking out the small window in thought. Ignis had his own suspicions but the kid won over specs with the info he dug up with those pictures. He didn't know why he didn't think of Luna, the kid ranted before about being from there and wanting to find a new home. Maybe this was the reason but then what's his reason for running from the gang in the first place precisely? Is he like Luna, trying to just escape the area? It was a lot to think about.

 

“Hm, I see…” Noct rose from where he sat, a sigh leaving him.”I'll be sure to keep an eye out...would be a shame though. If he was actually against us. Was starting to like him.”

 

“Don't worry we will keep an eye out as well. Maybe keep this between us? And Specs too.” Nyx chimed in.

 

Giving a quick nod he glanced to Crowe then to Luna, “She should be well enough to recover on her own accord now right?”

 

Luna looked over and nodded.

 

“Good. Cuz I want you to talk to Prompto. I want to get information from someone he would be familiar with in a sense.” He rubbed his neck, “You do know him, not just as a passerby right?”

 

It was moments like these that made the girl freeze slightly. The way his blue eyes would turn piercing and stare their victim down for answers. She nodded very quickly.

 

“Yes we've talked before…” she murmurs, “...just a few times.”

 

“Good. Tell me all you find out. I'll talk to you both later about all this.”

 

As he turns to leave, Nyx visibly loses all his tension but Luna dares to elongate the situation, grabbing the man by his arm. “If anything happens, will you tell Gladio I'm sorry about this…?”

 

“....Sure.”

~

Gladio laid Prom onto the softness of the bed. He made sure to leave the helmet right beside him on the small table. God's leather jacket laying right on top of it. His hands caressed the freckled face, softly pushing back the blonde strands sticking to his face. The boys baby face was small and littered with freckles of all sizes that he couldn't help counting them. Though he guessed he should get the blonde more comfortable, pulling off the tight clothing sticking to his sweaty skin. Amber eyes searched through the small closet, mostly filled with Iris’ clothes, finding a plain large tee for Prompto.

 

His large stature made creaks and groans from the wood flooring whine into the silence. He was glad Iris was taken by Jared on his request for tonight. It's been a while since he's had someone over this way and sometimes he figured it would do him and Iris some good if he tried to stay with one of them. Mostly it would be good for her, providing some kind of stability and him with some needed help and relief.

 

Prompto's figure shifted and stretched out over the mess of comforter and sheets. His nose scrunched up, making cute wrinkles. All his toes curled as his body reached the blissful feeling of good rest. Small hands flush slightly pink trailed over his bare torso as those blue eyes looked around the dark space.

 

“Hmm….where?” the sudden noise almost startled Gladio out of his daze.

 

“Nice to see you're up. Don't worry you're at my place.” Gladio went over, handing over the shirt, “Here. I'll find you something to eat.”

Prompto startled up quickly looking down over his fully bare body and grabbing his feet. He covered the left. The small black mark making his heart race. 

Prom took the large shirt, placing it over his head quick and simple, do to its size. The large man already out the room as wooden thump of cabinets opening could be heard. He wanted to take this all in. He calmed himself down, he wanted to enjoy this. This was really happening to him, he enjoyed not knowing what'll happen next but it was scary.

 

“Here I found some chips. Don't tell Iris i gave you those.” He chuckled. His weight beside the smaller man made the bed dip slightly.

 

“Not the smoothest way to start a relationship huh?” Gladio piped up.

 

Prom was stuffing his face, which was slowly being succumbed by a blush. “Yea well, what can ya do I guess. Wish I brought my camera though.”

 

“Hm? Why?” Glads hand slowly played with Proms thighs.

 

“You looked so good out in the track. Missed opportunity for a good shot.”

 

“Hmn, how about, we take some new shots tomorrow then? Of course with payment involved.

 

“Ah, what? Pft, come on really?”

 

Gladio chuckled, “I cant believe the bad driver with those pretty blue eyes would end up in my bed. No wonder you lost, need some practice. “

 

“Oh please. Don't forget I almost..well I could've won.....shut up.” He stuffed more chips into his mouth, “There are alot of things I need practice in and it isn't with my bike…”

 

“...Yea, which reminds me. You're one flirty little minx aren't you?”

 

Prompt quirked a brow in question.

 

“Don't act like you don't remember. Rubbing yourself against me like that that day.” Gladio smirked, “Definitely want a redo of that scenario. We can forget the guns.”

 

Prompto mimicked the grin plasterd on the big guys face, placing the chips to the side, licking his fingers. He stood up on his knees leaning closer to Gladios body, his arms finding their way around the thick neck. Right now his hair was wild and messy and the shirt was doing much to hide his figure.

 

“Why wait?” Prom whispered.

 

Something about being around Gladio brought out another side of him he liked to fantasize about in daydreams. The him he hid always coming out. Large palms grasped around his waist halting him. “Not so fast there. You know what getting with me makes you agree to right? My trouble is your trouble.”

 

“Okay, but who said I was getting with you?” The blonde teased.

 

Gladio lowered his amber eyes in a flare, slightly intimidating as his grip tightened. Proms body moved so quickly he barely registers when his body was pressed into the mattress. Head plastered to the pillows, body lost to the tangled cloth and covered by a large muscled body.

 

“You're mine.”

 

“Nngh, show me.” Blue eyes pierced his own.

 

Those eyes of his were going to be the death of him.

~

The next morning left Prompto sore and drained but very satisfied. His body decorated with bruises on his hips and bites marks mixed with hickies upon his neck. To wake up wrapped up in those large arms made him melt, through the residue from the night stuck to their body rather uncomfortably.

 

Prom to didn't thigh, with a smile he began to lay his head back on the large chest but it seemed a heavy handed hanging on the door disturbed the peace.

 

“Ugh fuck….” Gladio grumbled, reaching for his phone to check the time. “...damn.”

 

Moving slowly he tried sneaking away from Prompto but the other lifted to help him.

 

“Don't worry I'm awake.” Prom smiled. 

 

Another set of knocks rang through.

 

“Im gonna kill them ugh...sorry help yourself to anything.” Gladio leaned down to place a peck on his head.

 

Prom answered with a hum, watching Gladio reach for a random pair of briefs. The floorboards creaked as he headed for the door to stop the knocking. He figured he's dress in the discarded shirt from last night and sneak to the kitchen.

 

The door swung open, giving Gladio a full view of Iris holding a large stick to bang on the locked door. She took in her dads messy appearance and shook her head.

“Jeez Gladdy! Get dressed it's the afternoon! Did you forget I have school!”

 

Gladio sighed and rubbed his face, moving aside to let her in. “It's not even school it's just you Monica and Talcott.”

 

“Still school! You have work too! What are you gonna do without me?” She lectured. Grabbing her bag and shoving things in it.

 

“Ugh you know squirt! Just Go to “school” already so I can get ready for work.”

 

Iris huffed and headed for the kitchen where she heard a few noises of dishes and smelled her favorite pancake mix. The yellow messy hair the first thing catching her eye.

 

“Ah! Chocobo butt! What are you doing in here! Those are mine!!” She grabbed the box, catching a startled Prompto off guard as she hit him with it. Causing the others lower half to be covered in mix.

 

“Ah hey! I told you my hair is not a chocobos butt!” Prom whines looking at Gladio for help as the larger man came in quickly lifting the girl away.

 

“Oi! Stop that Iris! What's your problem?”

 

“He's a thief! Those are mine. Who says he can be in here anyways?!”

 

“Ah...I'm sor-," the blonde started.

 

Gladio raised a hand stopping him though. “Go to Monica's Iris. Now.”

 

The girl huffed and walked away stomping her small feet, with the added touch of slamming the front door.

 

“I..I didn't mean to upset her.” He piped up.

 

“Don't worry she'll get used to you. I have. “ He smiled pulling Prom into a quick kiss. “Look really don't stress it. Uh, take a shower and just use my clothes for now.

 

Gladio left him in the small kitchen alone to finish up as he showered and dressed for work. He almost forgot he worked at the garage part time. But he was glad he got to work anyway thanks to Not being so lenient about it. “I'll be back later alright?” Gladio called from the front before finally leaving. The sound of his bike drifting away.

~

Luna sighs not quite ready but she did up her hair in a bun, white tight fitted tank and tight high waist pants. Her boots kicked rocks and she waited fir Gladio to leave to descend on the home. Knocked lightly she waited for an answer. Prom as she had hoped opened the door unaware of he should be answering the mans door but when he as a Luna there he froze.

 

He didn't know hed see her, he forgot all about dodgong and hidimg whem he did forst see her. But here she was saring at him making eye gestures to ask permission to enter. Moving aside she walked in and sat down. Taking in his appearance he wore glsdios clothes. The large white short tucked in under the large jeans, secured tightly around his waist by a belt. He smelled of fresh soap and his hair was dpping. It akmsot gave him fhe child like look she rmemebered.

 

“Its nice to see you again Prom." Luna pushed out.

 

“Lu...I didnt know you knew I was here…” Prom sat down beside her.

 

“Well the place is but so big and last night I got a full view of your face. Its been so long I was shocked to see you jist as im sure if was the same for you. “

 

“Yes it was. Oh Lu, I'm glad this is happening. To have you here too is..” He looked up to smile at her but it drained away as he noticed the tension on her features.

  


“Prom why are you here? If your dad finds out about this he'll do much more then let us survive here…”

 

“Luna, you know I wanted to leave just as much as you did.” He tended, “just cuz hes my dad doesn't mean I have to blindly follow behind them.”

 

“That doesn't matter. Your family is crazy...they have always been and you know it! Im..I don't know if I feel safe with you here. This is my home and if they find you're here they'll come down hard on this place or use you. Just go home…..or find a new place.”

 

Prompto stayed quiet. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, though he figured he understood. Just doing that mission to snap shots could have gotten him in huge trouble if he was seen. He left without a word and for all they know he was long fine but uf found here what if they harm people to return him home.

 

“I'm glad you found your way out...but-” She was ready to tell him to just go, it'll be easier for Gen to grab him away like this.

 

“And what about you?! You're just as much apart of the gang as I was!” The freckled face boy fumed.

 

“You're branded! I know you are! You accepted it and I ran! You being here. This is my home away from that mess..you'll just make things worse.” Luna began to shout, she knew he was, as he flinched a hand towards his foot. 

 

It didn't make sense to Prompto. He knew Ardyn and Ravus saw Luna there at that attack so long ago. They'd get angry at him and this place for running to them as a safe haven but her? She gets a pass? It's not fair. It didn't make sense.

 

“Luna….I will not…I'm not going anywhere.” Prom gritted his teeth, “I'm not even apart of this gang..you won't see me..”

 

“Being with Gladio makes you apart of this gang. Whether your a major part or not. The moment he asks Noct to let you wear his leather around you're basically his walking hole! I did...I did so much to be able to be here and so far it's blowing up in my face. You're just adding on.” She stood up from her seat and went for the do or, “go home. Or things arent going to be okay.”

 

"Dont call me that!" Prom watched her, he didnt understand, “Luna don't be that way…”

 

“No Prompto...just answer me are those pictures you took of our home...are they real?”

 

“Do you think Id fake those....help _my_ dad?" His body felt weak. 

 

“Youd be giving up your dad and home…” Luna thought a minute, “...the citizens too. They will dispose of everyone and you let them in.”

 

“Your lying...they wont hurt the people...the photos are real..” Prom shook. What was she getting at. To see if he was lying.

 

Luna sighed and looked away. “Go home Prom. Before something else happens.”

 

She closed the door and Prom felt his body drain. What happened to her. She use to be so kind to him and now this. He tried to tand but his leg felt weak and suddenly he felt trapped. If he left Gladio's home would he be safe. Who did she tell about him? Certaintly not Noct right? The buckle of hos legs made him drop down as he reached for his foot. The brand seemed to burn all over again.

 

Outside Luna shook slightly. She mever was that harsh on him bit she eanted him gonw more. The farther back into the center of the haven she got she remember where she was again. The cold feel of her old home gone as she settled down.

 

“So? What did you find out?” Noct broke the silence. Ignis beside him very still. He mist know the accusations.

 

“He's branded...they brand their members. Whether hes spying or not. I dont know. I couldn't sense him lying…”

 

Noct hummed and looked to Gladios home. “Don't tell him I know anything. The more tense he gets he might let something slip if so.”

 

Luna almost felt herself calm fully. They will rid of him  back home or to another town farther away. She didnt want the reminder of home he brought dragging around.

 

“Though Luna. If you're wrong about this. Gladio wont take it so kindly. If things get ugly.” He warned her, "I won't either." He walked off with Ignis. They both whispered to each other.

 

It didnt matter she thought. I'd they did nothing. She always had Gen. She wasnt sure what was happening woth him trily, its been so long ans part of her wants to calm down but she can't.

~

Cold winds whipped through Nifleheim as usual. The snow was a beautiful blanket over the large scape yet the people barely enjoyed their scenery. Being watched so closely by mechanical men and the sudden force to build more as their territory grows. Causing so much stress. Besithia didn't care though, he was busy wondering where his son was not that it mattered a bit because he was his property. Any property of his belongs to him, no matter if he can't see it. Where ever it may be. 

 

Ardyn walked in very curious about the Glaives. Their silence usual a sign of submission but he felt an odd sense about them.

 

“Evening dear friend.” Ardyn said with a usual suave tone. 

 

“Did you find my son yet? “ The old man grumbled.

 

“Hes being very illusive. Quite the hider as he's always been. First Luna now him.” Ardyn tapped his lips.

 

“Let her play house she will return when I see fit got it. I want them both back here when I say!” Ardyn rolled his eyes at the old man's loose temper.

 

“Seems you have actual worry about your son, no? That or your eye and _need_ for your ferish is that strong.”  

 

“As if I'd care and give my growing empire to him. You need to learn how to keep your pet in his cage. Find my son and bring him back.” Besithia knew better then to fall prey to the talk about his interests. The man will never stop going on about it. 

 

“Yes I wasn't expecting him to up and leave like that but I always get what's mine.” That freckled face in his tight grip appeared in Ardyn's mind. 

 

Besithia leaned back in his chair and chugged more of his slightly chilled beer. “I think it's time we stop messing around with the mice and take fully what's ours.”

 

“Glad to hear it.” Ardyn smiled.


End file.
